To Fuedal Japan!
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: Um, stupid title. Whatever. This is Kaze! And this is the second story of Kaze and Kiara adventures, this time in the Inu Yasha storyline! Don't ask where it would go in the actual manga or anime, cuz I couldn't answer. It's seperate, okay!
1. Chapter 1

**Kaze here! I have finally decided to continue on from where Kiara left in the Naruto story. Here is Kaze and Kiara, after Kaze loses her memory, in a different place doing different things! (Yay... Super descriptive, right?) Anyway, yes, they do end up meeting up with inu Yasha. Warning: I feel as if some parts in here are much too cheesy, yet necessary (I guess) for the proper progression of this story. If you intend to laugh at me, at least review. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Hmm, just realized that some may be confused. This is after Life as Kunoichi from Kiara. If you haven't read it, I advise you do because there are some things that you won't get if you don't. I try to explain them, but I did write this as a second part of that. Um, character Kiara can actually speak both languages pretty well, better than Kaze, but Kaze had "remembered" her not being able to. And the going home thing is also a faked memory of Kaze's that Kiara's just playing along with.**

**Disclaimer: yes, I do own Kaze, Kiara is my friend's, no, I don't own the Inu Yasha characters, that's someone much more important than I. So jealous, though.**

* * *

><p>She turned to see two boys staring wide-eyed at her in shock, one with spiked blonde hair, big, blue eyes, and three scars on each side of his face, the other with flat, black hair and black eyes that were worried, which surprised her The two boys were yelling something that she couldn't hear, trying to run towards her but not moving anywhere. Her vision began to fade as everything around her slowed down and she began to fall.<p>

"Oomph!" Kaze groaned as she hit the floor. She slowly pushed herself up to sit back on her bed and pushed her shoulder back into place, having dislocated it when she fell. After a moment her vision stopped swimming and her bedroom came into view, lowly lit by the sun through her lavender curtains.

Kaze stood up, her joints popping as she stretched. She stumbled out of her room, light filtering in from the windows in the rooms along the hallway. She managed to make her way into the living room without running into the walls too many times and saw Kiara lounging on the couch, dressed in her school uniform. "Ah, Kaze-sama!" Kiara said, smiling at her and looking up from her book. "You're awake!"

"Did I miss class?" Kaze asked, yawning and stretching one more time.

"Yea, I already went and came back," Kiara answered in English, snickering.

"Alright, smarty-pants," Kaze retorted, frowning at her. "How's your Japanese?"

"How is us going to be home?" Kiara asked, stumbling over a few words.

"You said it wrong again, Kiara," Kaze tutted, sitting cross-legged on the floor and looking up at her best friend and not bothering with a suffix. "It's 'How are we going to get home!'"

Kiara groaned. "Japanese is so hard!" She complained, reverting back to English.

"It's only hard because you didn't study the workbooks I gave you," Kaze said, still speaking Japanese. "This language isn't like learning Latin. You actually need to speak this one properly."

Kiara had blue eyes and short brown hair. Kaze had managed to convince her to keep it short to commemorate their change in scenery. She was of average height and chose to wear the uniforms their college provided, a green and blue sailor style skirt, shirt, and tie combination with green knee high socks and blue shoes. She wore no jewelry, even though her ears were pierced two times in each lobe, save a bracelet Kaze made her that was a green and blue thread-knot with the beads spelling out "Kiara."

Kaze was considered very tall. She had green eyes and brown hair that was naturally striped with blonde and red. Kiara had finally convinced her to let it stay long, so for the first time in years it hung to her mid-back. She'd gotten eye surgery in order to rid herself of the hassle of glasses and contacts. Kaze normally wore a dark shirt, black or gray, and dark jeans. Her boots were in the front hall, all black and decked out in chains, buckles, zippers, and laces. Her ears were pierced four times each, three in each lobe and once in each cartilage. Each cartilage piercing had a spiked loop through it wile her lobes were filled with simple studs.

"Aren't your shoes supposed to be in the front hall?" Kaze asked, pointing to Kiara's feet still encased in her school shoes.

"C'mon, we own this house, cut me a little slack," Kiara whined, finally kicking off her shoes and tossing the workbook aside.

Kaze laughed, setting aside her textbook also. The two friends had moved to Japan after an accident in America. Now they were both pursuing separate jobs at a prestigious college; Kiara wanted to be a police officer, while Kaze was looking into massage therapy.

"Besides, you didn't answer my question before," Kiara said, rolling onto her stomach. "Are we going home for the summer? It's not too far away now."

"You can go, but I'm taking summer classes," Kaze answered, standing up and stretching.

"Come one, Kaze-san!" Kiara said, sitting up. "The charges were dropped and I bet your family forgives you!" Kaze shook her head. "You're still not going home?" Kiara guessed glumly, lounging on the couch again. "Well, I don't want to go by myself. Maybe I'll go to summer classes also."

"Don't sulk, Kiara," Kaze laughed. "Want some dinner?" She asked, reverting back to Japanese.

"Yes, please," Kiara muttered, also in Japanese.

After dinner, Kiara made her way to bed while Kaze stayed up to continue studying. She had a test the next day and didn't want to be unprepared.

When Kiara woke up in the morning, she went out to the living room to find Kaze sprawled on the couch, nearly buried in textbooks.

Snickering, Kiara crept over to Kaze's head and took a deep breath. "Don't even think about it," Kaze muttered before Kiara could make a sound.  
>Kiara let out her breath with a whoosh before answering. "Aw, Kaze-chan!" She whined, pulling a few books off her friend. "How did you know?"<p>

Kaze sat up, spilling books all over the already messy floor, and stretched. "I could smell you," she said, yawning.

"K-Kaze!" Kiara spluttered, giving up on the books.

"Huh?" Kaze said, turning to look at Kiara. "Oh, no! I didn't mean that you smell, just that your scent is so distinctive after living in the same house for some time!" Kaze amended apologetically.

Kiara shook her head, disbelieving. "How is that possible?"

"The same way you can hear me from twenty feet away when I'm whispering," Kaze answered, pushing the rest of the books of her and standing up.

Kiara pouted for a moment. "So?" She finally muttered.

Kaze laughed. "Go start getting ready, I'll make some breakfast and get ready after you. We have to be to class in an hour," she said, making her way to the kitchen.

Forty minutes later, the two girls left the house, locking up after them. They both had their uniforms on, but Kaze had a change of clothes in her hand.

"Do you have archery today?" Kiara asked, dropping into Japanese with some difficulty and pointing at the bow Kaze had slung over her shoulder.

"Yes," Kaze answered, adjusting her bags "It's kind of a pain, but it's a nice change."

"This is only your third day, right?" Kiara asked. Kaze nodded. "It'll get easier and more fun, then. How have you been doing so far?"

"It's hard," Kaze answered, sighing. "My arms and shoulders are sore just thinking bout it." Kiara laughed as they came upon the school.

"Alright, then I'll just head home after my classes," Kiara said. Kaze nodded and they parted ways.

After her three classes, Kiara went home. Kaze, on the other hand, finished her three classes, then changed for archery. She had put on a black sparkly shirt with a huge silver skull on it that hung over one shoulder, once again exposing the strap of a black tank top, dark jeans, and her black boots. She pulled her hair back in a braid in order to keep it out of her face by the time she showed up for archery.

Three hours later and Kiara showed up to see a sweaty, messy-haired Kaze stumble into the locker room. When she came back out ten minutes later she had showered and was carrying a broken bow and a brand-new one

"What did you do?" Kiara laughed, grabbing one of Kaze's bags.

"It broke," Kaze answered, frowning at the old bow. "But the string is still good, so I though I'd keep it."

"Kaze-san! Kiara-san!" Two girls yelled, running up to them.

"Kayo, Suki," Kaze waved back. "Can we help you?"

"Well, Kaze-san," Kayo began, twirling her black hair in her fingers. "You know those woods behind your house?" Kayo was a thin, stuck-up girl who had a very high opinion of herself. She was still in her second year of high school and insisted upon acting like Kaze and Kiara were her best friends. She had brown eyes under her black hair and wore the blue and white sailor-style uniforms of her high school.

"Kayo-kun, we told you not to go in there," Kiara sighed, shaking her head.

"W-we didn't go in too far," Suki muttered. Suki was much chubbier than Kayo. She had hair that was completely straight and impossible to fix. She was shy, but much nicer than her younger half-sister.

"Oh, shut up, Suki," Kayo whined. "Anyway, did you know you had an old well in that forest?" She giggled with superiority.

"Yes, Kayo, we knew," Kaze answered impatiently. "We also know that we told you more than once to not go into that forest!"

Kayo rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," She huffed. "My mom says that I'm so special that I can do or say whatever I'd like."

"Mom never says that," Suki argued. Kayo turned on her.

"I didn't mean your mom, you fat cow," she spat. "I meant mine. Your mom can't even keep Dad happy, why would I listen to her?"

"Kayo!" Kaze scolded. "That's enough!"

"Maybe your mom only says that to keep you out of her hair," Kiara muttered. "Ever notice how she's _never_ around?" Kayo frowned at Kiara, but said nothing in return. Instead she turned back to Kaze.

"I bet you're too scared to look inside it, Kaze-san," she taunted.

Kaze sighed. "Fine, Kayo. I'll go with you to see it." She handed Kiara her bags and broken bow, but kept the new one with her as she and Kayo went into the forest. Kiara went inside to put the bags away before she and Suki followed.

Kayo led the way to the well and stood off to the side. "Go look in it, Kaze-san," she said, smirking. Kaze scowled at her before leaning over the side to look down.

"It's empty, Kayo," Kaze called.

"You sure?" Kayo asked, closer than Kaze had anticipated. "Take a closer look!" She pushed Kaze in the back, causing her to topple into the well, still clutching her bow.

"Kayo!" Kiara yelled, appalled. "How could you do that? Brat!" Kayo ignored her and just laughed. She walked away, taking Suki with her.

"Kaze-sama! You okay?" Kiara called before reaching the well. When no one answered she looked over the side into the depths. "Kaze-sama?" But the well was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! It is... longer than usual. I don't know why I did that. O_o oh well. Sometimes they just keep going until I realize I've written too much for a chapter and force myself to stop. Are you liking it? Have you laughed at my writing yet? Did you review? Yes? Yes? No? DO IT! *points***

**Ah, and yes, Mira is another original character. If you are just dying to know who she is... Well, get over that. She has a much smaller role than she initially had and I was too lazy to change anything. I may eventually write something that describes her, a little one shot or something. I dunno. Maybe if people ask me to.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-san, that person is specialer than I. Yes, specialer. It's a word now.**

* * *

><p>"Kayo, when I find you I'll make you suffer for this!" Kaze shrieked from the bottom of the well. No one answered back, so Kaze was left to shriek and stomp for a moment before calming down enough to climb out of the well. When she finally pulled herself out and looked around, she realized she was alone. "Little brat probably ran away," she muttered, slinging her bow over her shoulder.<p>

She looked around for a moment before realized that she had no idea how to get home. "Kiara!" She called. She knew the house wasn't too far away, but she wasn't sure if Kiara would be able to hear her. Kaze paused in her rational thinking to throw another fit about Kayo. When she'd calmed down again she noticed a large tree towering over the other trees. _That doesn't look too far away,_ she thought, heading in the direction of the large tree. _Maybe I can climb it and see where I am._

Minutes later, she realized that climbing the tree would be a bit awkward. Someone was standing with his back to the tree. He had long silver hair and bright red pants with a matching long sleeved shirt or jacket. Kaze stayed hidden another minute, waiting for him to move, but when he didn't she crept closer.

The boy had a huge arrow sticking out of his chest. Kaze gasped and ran to stand on the root in front of him. When she got close, she noticed he had dog ears instead of human ones and nearly fainted. _No!_ She thought. _I won't be one of those stupid girls who faint at every little thing._ So instead she studied the dog-boy. He looked to be just out of his teens and, even with the arrow sticking out of his chest, he looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey, you!" A man yelled, causing Kaze to jump and slip from the root, falling to the ground. Looking toward where the sound had come from, Kaze saw a group of about fifteen men, carrying an assortment of weapons, coming her way.

Something sparkling at the bottom of the tree caught Kaze's eye. It looked like a piece of glass, so Kaze picked it up and put it in her jeans pocket before standing up. The men seized her and took her bow away, but Kaze was too stunned by the events to put up a complaint. Minutes later, they had dragged her to a village and tied her up before she started getting violent.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, first in English, then again in Japanese.

"She speaks the tongue of the devil," a woman whispered to another.

"Let me through," an older woman commanded. When the crowd parted to let her through, Kaze saw that she was tall and slender and had a regal look to her. "What is going on?" she asked one of the men, not bothering to look at Kaze.

"We found this demon in the forest of Inu Yasha," a man answered.

Another held out Kaze's bow. "It was carrying this," he said. The woman knelt by Kaze and looked her in the eyes.

After a second, she announced, "This girl is human," but she frowned at Kaze. "You look like someone I know," she mused, untying Kaze. "Either way, I apologize for their rash behavior, but you are dressed strangely, and it is suspicious that you were in Inu Yasha's forest."

Kaze stood up warily before quickly grabbing her bow and slinging it over her shoulder. Everyone but the old woman flinched. "My name is Kaze," Kaze stated, making sure to speak clearly in Japanese. "And I'm not quite sure how I got here."

The woman laughed, easing the tension of the people around her. "Well Kaze-san, my name is Rin, and I invite you into my home for dinner," she replied, motioning for Kaze to follow as she walked away.

After the dinner in Rin's house, during which Kaze told the woman about herself, Rin offered to let her stay the night. Kaze agreed quickly, happy to know someone was hospitable.

Kaze had just finished braiding her hair when a scream tore through the night. Rin and Kaze ran outside to find a large snake slithering through the village. Some men had tried to attack it, but most had failed and had been injured.

"Quickly! Lure it to the forest!" Rin shouted at the men still standing.

"What does it want, Priestess Rin?" Kaze asked, claiming a quiver of arrows for her bow.

"Probably that jewel shard you found, dear," Rin answered. Kaze gaped at her. "I could sense it," Rin said, smiling. "It's the only thing in this world that demons crave above all else."

"Well then," Kaze started, shouldering the quiver. "I'd better lead this thing away, huh?" With that, she notched an arrow in her bow and shot at the snake, catching its attention before turning and running out of the village.

In the forest, the boy's ear twitched and his eyes opened. "Someone's coming into my forest with a shard," he muttered, stretching his fingers and grinning.

Kaze ran as fast as she could, not bothering to turn around and check on the snake. _Oh, I hate thinking this, but I could really use a rescue,_ she thought, climbing over a fallen tree and through a narrow pass. She tripped a second later on a root sticking up out of the ground and landed in the dirt.

When she sat up, she turned to see the snake almost upon her and started pulling out another arrow. Before she could shoot it, however, three other arrows hit the snake, causing it to turn. "Oh, thank goodness," Kaze muttered, letting her arrow drop.

"What in the world was that, Mira!" Kaze turned to see the boy impaled with an arrow scowling at her. She saw that his eyes were golden, and he certainly wasn't happy.

"What?" She called, confused. She stood up, dusting herself off, and made her way to the dog-boy.

"That was pathetic," the boy said, shaking his head. "The Mira I knew wouldn't have needed saving from humans. You used to be a proud half-demon!"

"Excuse me?" Kaze said again, frowning. "I'm not Mira, dummy. My name is Kaze, and I'm human!"

"Don't play dumb, Mi-" The boy started. Then he sniffed in her direction. "You're not Mira," he said. Kaze rolled her eyes. "I should have realized, Mira was better looking. Stronger too." He looked away.

Kaze started to get mad. "Now, listen here, mister!" She yelled, but Rin spoke up from behind her.

"Inu Yasha," she said. "He's awake!" She didn't sound particularly happy, but she also didn't sound scared, just surprised. The villagers, however, weren't so calm, especially when the snake turned back to Kaze.

"You…" It hissed. "You have the ssshard!" Kaze tried to back away, but ran into Inu Yasha and the tree.

"You're an idiot," Inu Yasha snorted as the snake began wrapping itself around the tree, pinning Kaze to it.

"Shut up," Kaze gasped, trying to free her hands. "Stupid snake," she muttered, finally pulling one hand free and trying to push the snake away from her.

"Give me the ssshard," the snake hissed again.

"Wait, you have a shard?" Inu Yasha yelled. Kaze paused in her struggling to glare at him. Inu Yasha sighed. "Well, that changes things," he muttered. "Can you remove this arrow?"

Kaze looked to her left to see the arrow protruding from Inu Yasha's chest right next to her arm. "I could try, but it might be painful," she answered, finally freeing her second hand.

Inu Yasha frowned at her and said, "I don't care. Just take it out." Kaze reached around and gripped the arrow just as the snake's tail wrapped solely around her legs. A second later she was flung into the air, still clutching the arrow.

She hit a tree with enough force to knock the breath out of her lungs and she blacked out for a moment as she fell onto a fairly sturdy branch about ten feet off the ground. Inu Yasha broke free from the snake and clawed it to pieces within seconds.

"Alright, where did she go?" Inu Yasha growled, looking over the scared villagers.

Rin stepped forward, catching Inu Yasha's attention. "The spell on you has been broken," she announced, steepling her fingers. "I will have to renew the subduing spell."

"Ha, like I'll let that happen, hag," Inu Yasha cackled, jumping into a tree. Kaze landed on the ground gently and set her bow and the arrow she pulled from Inu Yasha aside.

"What would you like me to do, Priestess Rin?" She asked.

"We need to pacify him so I can renew the spell," Rin answered, frustrated.

Kaze nodded just as Inu Yasha landed a few feet away. "I found you, girl!" He growled, launching at her. Kaze turned to face him, grabbed the wrist of the hand he was reaching out to claw her, pulled him slightly off balance, and punched him in the temple with her other hand. Inu Yasha fell to the ground, unconscious.

"There," Kaze announced. "Pacified." Rin laughed, pulling Kaze close to Inu Yasha.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind, but it was surprisingly effective," Rin chuckled. Slicing a knife across Kaze's palm, she rubbed Kaze's blood on the back of Inu Yasha's purple beaded necklace, and then she pulled a hair, one of each color, from Kaze's head and tied them on the necklace.

"Ow…" Kaze complained. "Was that necessary?" Rin nodded, still chuckling. She then ran the knife along Inu Yasha's hand and spread some blood on Kaze's necklace, a knotted, multi-colored necklace that was a gift from Kiara, before tying one of Inu Yasha's hairs on it.

"Now, we'll need a subduing w_ord_ from you, dear, when he wakes up," Rin explained, stepping away.

Not a second later, Inu Yasha groaned and stood up. "Why you little-!" Inu Yasha started yelling at Kaze.

Kaze sighed. "Will you sit for a second!" She shouted back. Both their necklaces glowed for a moment then Inu Yasha was thrown to the ground.

"Oh no!" Inu Yasha wailed, jumping up. "No, no, no!" He turned on Rin, ready to attack her, and Rin nodded to Kaze.

"Sit, boy!" Kaze scolded. Their necklaces glowed again, and Inu Yasha was thrown again to the ground.

Back in Rin's hut, Kaze lifted the back of her sparkly black shirt and her black tank top so Rin could patch up her back. "Are you sure he should be here?" Kaze asked, looking towards Inu Yasha lounging on the floor.

"He is harmless, pay him no mind," Rin assured her, pulling a piece of bark out of Kaze's back.

"You act mighty familiar, hag," Inu Yasha snorted. Kaze stood up and stood in front of him, her back to the door and put her hands on her hips.

"Is there a reason you are so painfully disrespectful?" She asked, frowning at him. Inu Yasha didn't answer, just snorted and looked away.

"Do you not recognize me, Inu Yasha?" Rin asked, cackling. "It's been fifty years, but I figured you wouldn't forget me so easily."

Inu Yasha looked at her carefully. "Wait…" He started. "Are you-?"

"Rin, I've returned," a cold voice said from the doorway. "I see you have company."

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed, standing.

Sesshomaru looked similar to Inu Yasha with silver hair and golden eyes. He had a large fluffy... thing tossed over his shoulder and wore grey armor over his white kimono. Maroon stripes on his face and sharp, clean claws on his hands made him look even more dangerous than Inu Yasha, even though Inu Yasha had sharp claws also. He stared at Kaze and she could feel cod inching up her spine and resisted the urge to shudder.

Kaze took a step back and tripped over Inu Yasha, landing on his back."You punch me without a second thought, yet you're scared of this?" Inu Yasha asked, shaking his head.

"I'm not scared," Kaze snapped. "I'm wary. Whereas you would at least think about killing me, he would without hesitation!" The cold had slithered up to her neck.

"Ah, Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru said, noticing Inu Yasha for the first time "You've come back to life yet again, have you?"

Inu Yasha frowned at him. "It's funny how I don't expect anything from my own brother," he said, setting his chin in his hand.

"Maybe I should just kill you now?" Sesshomaru suggested, moving quickly. Before he reached Inu Yasha, however, Kaze pushed his hand into the ground next to Inu Yasha's head and held out a knife she'd taken from Rin to Sesshomaru's throat.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before retreating.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't attack my guests," Rin said calmly. Sesshomaru just left the hut and Rin followed him outside.

Inu Yasha scowled at the doorway before turning to Kaze "You are so stupid," he growled at her, trying to nudge her off his back.

Kaze stabbed the knife in the wood floor next to his head and glared at Inu Yasha angrily. "If you didn't seem to run into trouble everywhere, I wouldn't have done what you thought was stupid!" She said, stuttering slightly in her effort to make a cohesive sentence in her anger.

"You aren't making any sense, girl," Inu Yasha said, scoffing at her, but giving up on pushing her off his back. "Can you get off my back already?"

Kaze narrowed her eyes at him, but stood up. "Fine, Inu-san, I'm off," she said, pulling the knife out of the floor and setting it near the pot Rin had been using for dinner.

"Why'd you protect me?" He asked harshly, stretching out flat on his stomach on the floor. Kaze shrugged her shoulders as Rin came in.

"Oh, I put a spell on her necklace that would force her to," Rin answered, spreading a blanket for Kaze "I feel like I should have warned you earlier."

Kaze rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Priestess Rin," she said sarcastically.

"So, you were that little whelp Sesshomaru took in during a moment of weakness," Inu Yasha said to Rin. "What happened to Kaede?"

"It's been fifty years since Kagome stuck you to that tree, Inu Yasha," Rin explained. "Humans die."

"Humans are pathetic," Inu Yasha snorted.

"Don't make me pacify you again," Kaze threatened, raising a fist. Inu Yasha scuttled backwards out of her reach.

Rin chuckled again. "Well, dear, since we won't be able to find you a way back to your home in the dark, you may stay here tonight. We'll focus on getting you back in the morning," she said, scooting to her own bed and bidding Kaze good night.

Inu Yasha left the hut as Kaze lay down. _How am I going to get home?_ She thought, sighing. _Hopefully Kiara isn't freaking out._

The next morning, Kaze staggered out of Rin's hut, disoriented and blinking stupidly in the sunlight. After a moment of looking around, she yawned, successfully getting enough oxygen to her brain to remember the events that had taken place. Kaze sighed before yawning again, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, Kaze!" Rin called. Kaze jogged over to the old woman standing by the pond behind Rin's hut. "Did you sleep well, dear?" Rin asked, kneeling beside the pond.

Kaze hesitated a moment before answering. "I had a disturbed sleep," she answered slowly. "I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was like little shocks all over my body, but they would stop after a moment each time."

Rin nodded. "You were sensing demons, my dear," she said, dipping her hand in the lake. "I had sensed them too, but Inu Yasha made sure to drive them off."

Kaze looked around. "Speaking of whom, where is he?" She asked. When she looked towards the forest, however, her fingers began to tingle. "Oh, never mind, Priestess Rin, I think I've found him."

"Good, good," Rin cackled, handing Kaze a cloth-wrapped package. "Take this with you; he may be more compliant if you offer food." Kaze sighed, but took the package and made her way to the forest, taking her bow and some arrows.

Inu Yasha sat perfectly still on a branch high in a tree, staring off towards he rising sun. He looked deep in thought, so Kaze tied the package of food, after taking some out, to an arrow, then shot the arrow into the trunk next to Inu Yasha's head.

He jumped away from the arrow, bewildered, his heart beating fast. "What was that for?" He yelled at Kaze.

"Come down and eat with me," Kaze called back. Inu Yasha frowned and turned his back on her. Kaze sighed. "C'mon, Inu-san!" She called. "Grab that package and eat with me!" Inu Yasha growled, but relented, ripping the package from the arrow and jumping down to the foot of the tree.

"Where did you get all this?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing the food. Kaze shrugged, biting into an apple. Inu Yasha frowned at her for another minute, not quite sitting but squatting, before jumping back into the tree. Kaze scowled up at him.

"Ahem…" She called irritated. "Sit!" She finished, pulling the food out of the way before he crashed to the ground. "Don't annoy me," she advised, biting once more into her fruit.

Inu Yasha let out a sigh before sitting up and leaning back against the tree. "Will you answer a question?" He asked, mustering all the politeness he owned and forcing it into a question.

Kaze snickered. "Yes, but because you were so nice, I'll answer one more," she answered, laying back on the ground and closing her eyes to the sun.

"Well, I have quite a few," Inu Yasha muttered, fidgeting. Kaze gave a non-committal wave of her hand, encouraging him to continue. "Why do you have a shard?"

"Found it under you, near your tree," Kaze answered. Before he could nag her about how, she hastily continued, "It was shining, looked important, and I figured you were dead, so I picked it up." She put her hands behind her head lazily.

"Hmm…" Inu Yasha was silent for a moment. "What's with your clothes?" He asked next.

"This is normal where I come from, and I don't like my uniform," Kaze answered, yawning. Thinking about home made her think about Kiara, which made her sad, then Kayo, which sparked a deep hatred. "I can't believe that Kayo!" She muttered, her frustration causing her to slip into English.

"What are you saying?" Inu Yasha asked, his politeness wearing thin. "It sounds funny and doesn't make sense."

Kaze opened an eye to see him frowning at her before she closed her eye again. "It's English," she said, reverting back to Japanese.

"English," he muttered, as if testing the word.

"It's another prominent language where I come from," Kaze explained, stretching, her back popping. "It's my first language, so it comes more naturally than Japanese."

Inu Yasha nodded, but it was obvious he had no idea what she was saying. "So, how did you get here?" He asked.

"A well in your forest," Kaze answered, getting tired of his questions. "It was in a forest behind my house and this brat dared me to look in it, then she pushed me in."

"Is there a girl by the name of Kagome in your world?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Not that I've met," Kaze answered. Inu Yasha stayed quiet for a long time and Kaze opened an eye to look at him. "No more questions, Inu-san?" She asked, closing her eye again.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, frowning unhappily.

"I don't add suffixes, so adding one to yours while leaving off the last bit ends up respectful, yet insulting," Kaze explained. "Basically, I'm just being mean and trying to make you mad."

Inu Yasha snorted, snagging a fruit and jumping back into the tree. "Go away," he called.

"I have a question for you!" Kaze yelled back. Inu Yasha snorted, looking down at her. "Who's Mira?"

"Someone long gone," Inu Yasha answered before going back to ignoring her.

Kaze sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any more from him, and stood up. "I'll leave some here," she called, taking a few things and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! Whoo hoo! Tis short. Alright, now please review. I like reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

><p>"Priestess Rin?" Kaze started, cutting a few carrots. Rin looked at her over the boiling pot. "Who's Kagome?"<p>

Rin cackled, cocking her head to listen for Inu Yasha before answering.. "Kagome was a girl from what she called the 'present,' but what we most likely would have said 'future,'" Rin explained. "She and Inu Yasha spent a long time together, searching for the jewel shards, before they were torn apart by Naraku."

Kaze frowned. "And Naraku?" She asked.

"He's a demon with a human heart who wants the jewel," Rin explained. He can sense the jewel shard also, but because that one," she indicated the shard Kaze was studying, "was hidden in Inu Yasha's forest Naraku's jewel is still incomplete. No doubt he'll come back now that this shard is out in the open."

"You talk too much, hag," Inu Yasha said, sitting down. "If you can't help me find someone who can sense the jewel, then shut up."

Rin frowned. "But we already found someone who can sense them," she said as Kaze began to eat.

"No we haven't!" Inu Yasha snorted. "You're too old to travel and this girl is useless."

"Hey!" Kaze yelled, indignant. "I'm useful! You'd still be stuck to that stupid tree if I hadn't come along!"

"Naraku also wouldn't know where the last shard is if you hadn't come here," Rin pointed out happily.

Kaze paled as Inu Yasha turned a cold glare on her. "W-well," Kaze stuttered, grasping for a reason. "A-anyone would have found this thing, it was glowing like a sun!" She finished, scowling.

"Ah!" Rin suddenly yelled, causing the other two to jump. "That's right, you can sense them!" Rin stated with finality.

"Uh… what?" Kaze asked, pulling on her hair in annoyance. "What do you mean I can sense them?"

"What you just said," Rin explained. "You said it was shining, so you picked it up. Normal people can't see the shine."

"Hmm, so you are useful," Inu Yasha mused, setting his empty bowl down. "Fine, I'll take you."

"Hey, I never agreed to anything!" Kaze argued as Inu Yasha left the hut.

"You should probably get some sleep," Rin said as she took herself off to bed.

Kaze frowned before also going to sleep.

The next morning, Kaze made up her mind to get back home. When she told Rin, the old woman frowned at her. "Why have you decided this, child?" She asked carefully.

"This time is freaking me out," Kaze said tugging on her braid in agitation "Demons I can handle, spells I could appreciate, but attempts on my life, I'm a bit wary about."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Make sure to take the jewel shard with you," she suggested. "I can't think of a better place to hide it that in the future." Kaze nodded, checking to make sure the shard was still in her pocket before grabbing her bow and leaving the hut.

"Thank you for everything, Priestess Rin," Kaze called over her shoulder. Halfway through the town, Inu Yasha dropped in front of Kaze.

"And where are you going?" He asked accusingly.

Kaze sighed. "I'm going home, Inu-san," she answered, passing him.

"The shard?" He pressed, falling into step with her as she made her way to the forest.

"I'm leaving it here," Kaze lied quickly, stuttering slightly, but otherwise keeping her voice and face calm. Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and he jumped in front of her.

"You are lying," he said, watching her face carefully. She stared back at him impassively, but the back of her neck started heating up.

"Of course I'm not!" Kaze argued, taking refuge in anger to hide her lie. "Priestess Rin told me to leave it in this time so that-"

A cloud of purple smoke rolled over them, cutting off Kaze's sentence. Inu Yasha started coughing while Kaze frowned at the smoke. "I'm trying to escape!" She told it exasperatedly. "How can I do that if I can't see?"

The smoke dispersed and someone dressed in a white fur pelt appeared in front of them. "It's about time the shard reappeared," a man's voice said smoothly. "You hid it well, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha growled and stood in front of Kaze, hiding her from the other man's view. "I'm not the one who hid it, Naraku," Inu Yasha snorted.

"Ah, who are you hiding?" Naraku asked, trying to look around Inu Yasha. "Is it that woman Kagome, or perhaps Kikyo?"

Kaze had silently notched an arrow on her bow as Inu Yasha growled at Naraku "Inu Yasha," she said clearly His ears twitched at the sound of his own name. "Sit," and he was flung to the ground. "Now, die, scum," Kaze said to Naraku, releasing her arrow.

Naraku's side exploded and a bright pink light had Kaze seeing stars. Then something stabbed her hand and she made a blind grab for it, her fingers closing around what felt to be a piece of glass.

When the light finally disappeared and Kaze could see clearly, she noticed that Naraku had disappeared and Inu Yasha was unconscious on the ground next to her. Quietly, Kaze slipped away, trusting him to wake up.

Kaze ran into the forest, more than prepared to finally get back home. She passed Inu Yasha's tree and headed in the direction she hoped would lead her back to the well.

Finally, she found the clearing with the well in the middle of it and looked down. At the bottom were bones and fresh carcasses, causing Kaze to gag. Instead of jumping immediately into the well, Kaze sat on the edge and looked at what she'd grabbed during the small bout with Naraku.

She held a slightly larger piece of the Shikon Jewel than she already possessed. Pulling the first shard out, she compared them. They were each a light pink, and one side looked as if they fit each other perfectly. Not really expecting anything to happen, she put the two shards together.

A bright pink light blinded her again momentarily. When it disappeared, Kaze found she was holding only one piece of the jewel the size of the two put together.

"That's a nice trick," a man said from the trees. Kaze jumped and faced him. He was a tall, well built man with yellow and brown hair, yellow eyes that looked like they belonged to a cat, and a tiger patterned loincloth that didn't cover much. He grinned at her and Kaze saw sharp canines in his mouth. She decided he'd be very handsome if he wasn't looking at her like she was his next meal.

Kaze put the shard carefully into her pocket. "And you are?" She asked, her voice polite, but her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

The man shrugged. "My name's Sho, but I don't think that matters," he began in a slight accent Kaze wasn't familiar with. "Since I'm about to kill you," he finished, running towards her. Kaze saw him move and stepped back, holding her bow protectively in front of her, but she tripped over a tree root and fell backwards into the well, just as Sho swiped at her.

"Even better! Your bones can lie in the well!" Sho cackled, jumping down after Kaze. He landed at the bottom of the well, but didn't see her "Where'd you disappear to, Kitten?" He asked the well in confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Chapter 4 is here. Kaze's made it back to her time. Some silly/pathetic battling. Fairly unexciting in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha**

* * *

><p>Kaze landed on her butt at the bottom of the well and groaned, laying back. She lay there motionless for a minute, expecting her attacker to jump in after her. When she didn't hear anything she sat up, looking to the top of the well. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, she took hold of roots in the side of the well and climbed to the top and looked around suspiciously.<p>

No demons jumped out to attack her, so she climbed out of the well, looking around. She spotted Inu Yasha's tree and sighed, trudging towards it in defeat, holding up the clothes Rin had let her borrow and swinging the package of her own clothes.

As she walked, Kaze looked around tying to memorize the path she was walking so she could walk back if she needed. Without noticing it was there, Kaze ran right into a wooden fence.

"Wait…" she muttered, walking around the fence. "This wasn't here before, I know it!" she gasped, running to the gate and bursting through to find her house. "I'm here!" She hollered happily, rushing through the back door and setting her bow in the corner and throwing her clothes into the laundry room.

Kiara rushed into the living room. "Katy!" she yelled, tackling Kaze. "I was so worried! Where were you? Why do you have a cut? What are you wearing?" she babbled in English.

"Calm down, Kiara!" Kaze laughed, switching to English. "I'm fine and I'm back and I know I'm not dreaming because that hurt…" she answered, rubbing her head that hit the wall when Kiara tackled her.

"I'm so glad your back!" Kiara cried, shaking Kaze. Kaze laughed hesitantly, trying to pull Kiara's hands off. "I was freaking out and I forgot all the Japanese I knew!"

"How'd you manage three days alone?" Kaze asked, finally succeeding in pulling Kiara's hands off her and leading her to the couch.

"Thankfully, Suki can speak English." Kiara explained, still yelling. Kaze winced, her head throbbing with each yell. "I would have freaked out if she couldn't!"

Kaze laughed hesitantly again. "Would have freaked out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiara frowned and smacked Kaze on the arm. "Ow! Sorry, Sorry!" Kaze said, holding her palms out in a calming motion.

"Where were you?" Kiara asked, finally lowering her voice to a normal speaking tone.

Kaze sighed but explained everything that had happened before stating, "I need a bath!" she waved off Kiara's protests and locked herself in the bathroom.

Kiara settled herself on the floor outside the bathroom, and, once the water stopped running for the bath, began to call through the door to Kaze.

"It sounds a bit like those stories we used to write," she said skeptically. "Are you sure you didn't just hit your head at the bottom of the well and pass out?"

"If I had you would have found me!" Kaze called back through the door. "Hey, I haven't had a proper meal in a couple of days, would you mind?" she called hesitantly. Kiara laughed and made her way for the kitchen to cook some dinner.

When Kaze finally dragged herself out of the bath and dressed, she heard shouting form the kitchen. "Will you get off me, you crazy human!" a man's voice shouted in Japanese. Kaze heard a crash and sighed heavily, making her way to the kitchen while combing her hair.

That sight that met her caused Kaze to sigh again and she leaned against the doorframe, still combing her hair. "Kiara," she started in English. "What are you doing?"

Inu Yasha lay on the kitchen floor, his silver hair in a tangled mess around his face. He was shouting obscenities at Kiara, who was sitting on him, holding him down, one hand on his shoulder, the other holding one of his arms at a painful angle. Kiara shifted on his back so she could look up at Kaze with out fear of Inu Yasha escaping.

"This cosplay freak was trying to sneak into our house!" She shouted in English, pulling on Inu Yasha's arm and causing him to yelp in surprised pain. "Look at these fake ears and canines!" she replaced the hand holding down his shoulder with her knee and tugged on one of Inu Yasha's dog ears. Inu Yasha yelped again in pain and yelled at her in Japanese but, since she herself wasn't speaking Japanese, she didn't register that he was yelling, "Thos are real, you stupid human!"

Kaze watched the scene for a moment as Kiara kept trying to pull off Inu Yasha's ears and hair. Kaze sighed again before speaking up. "Kiara, cut it out!" She ordered. Kiara's hand paused on one of Inu Yasha's ears as he shouted, "Thank God!"

"That's Inu Yasha you just man-handled, Kiara," Kaze explained, moving closer while still combing her hair. "Please get off." Kiara gasped and jumped off Inu Yasha, who began shouting at her in Japanese again. "Inu Yasha, SHUT UP!" Kaze shouted in Japanese. Inu Yasha grumbled, but quit yelling.

"What was he saying?" Kiara asked, hiding behind Kaze as Inu Yasha stood up and popped his shoulder and elbow back into place.

"Kaze raised an eyebrow at her. "You just pushed him to the floor and now you're hiding from him?" She asked incredulously in Japanese.

"Actually, she flipped me over her shoulder before sitting on me," Inu Yasha mumbled, crouching on the floor and glaring at both girls. Kaze laughed loudly, doubling over and holding her stomach. "Don't laugh!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Kaze-san, I don't understand what he's saying," Kiara said in English, worried about Kaze's random laugh attack.

Kaze calmed down, sitting down on one of the stools they kept in the kitchen. "Whoo, I'm sorry, Kiara!" She amended, reverting back to English. "He was mostly cursing her and grumbling about being manhandled by someone about a foot shorter than he is, that's all." Kaze switched back to Japanese to address Inu Yasha: "So, Inu-san, how did you get here and what do you want?" She asked, frowning at him.

Kiara finally switched her mind to Japanese, so she could understand what Kaze said. "That's right," Kiara said, stumbling slightly over her Japanese. "I not think you could get at this time also."

Inu Yasha looked at Kiara strangely before asking Kaze, "What's wrong with her?"

"Sit," Kaze answered, which threw him to the ground. "English is her first language and she started studying about a year after I did, so she's still perfecting it. Don't be rude." Inu Yasha growled at her, rubbing his face gingerly. "Now what do you want? And how did you get here?"

"Through that well that had our scent all over it," Inu Yasha answered. "And I'm here because you stole the shard and set a tiger demon on the village."

"Ah," Kaze said, snapping her fingers. "Right, Sho."

"Sho?" Kiara asked raising an eyebrow.

Kaze nodded as Inu Yasha jumped up angrily. "Why did you set him on the village?" He yelled, grabbing the front of her gray, frilly shirt that said "At least we have each other". Inu Yasha grabbed the excess frills down the front in confusion, forgetting for a moment that he was angry at her and that she was a girl and his hands were dangerously close to being inappropriate.

"Sit," Kaze said calmly, not paying attention to how he was standing. Inu Yasha was indeed thrown to the ground, but because he'd been leaning over her in the stool, he also broke the stool and trapped her under him. "Ow! Get off!" Kaze yelled angrily. Kiara laughed at the scene, noticing that Inu Yasha's face had been forced into Kaze's stomach and her legs were bent on either side of his waist. The wooden stool lay in pieces on the ground, sticking into Kaze's back.

Inu Yasha jumped up when the spell let him go. "Why did you do that?" He yelled at her as she pulled up gingerly, pulling wood out of the back of her now-bleeding arms.

"I wanted your hands off my chest," Kaze replied, purposefully looking away from the blood dripping from her arms and onto the ground. "And I didn't set Sho on the village. When I was trying to find the well, he was already in your forest." Inu Yasha frowned at her. "He attacked me; I fell in the well and came back here."

"Well, whatever. Rin said I need to bring her back," Inu Yasha said, grabbing her wrist and beginning to pull her outside. Kaze pulled her wrist out of his hand and began braiding her damp hair, looking around for her shoes.

"Is dinner done, Kiara?" She asked her friend, who immediately piled some of her fried rice with chicken onto three plates. "Eat, Inu-san, and when I'm finished I'll go with you, but not until then." Inu Yasha frowned, but accepted a plate from Kiara.

"So you are going to be back?" Kiara asked in Japanese. Kaze paused in her search for her shoes to accept her plate from Kiara.

"I'm going, but I will come back," Kaze answered, unsure which question Kiara asked. She quickly ate her food, thanked Kiara, found her shoes, bow, and quiver, and she and Inu Yasha trudged back to the well.

"You are going to be useless, I can already tell," Inu Yasha snorted as Kaze waved back to Kiara. "Why did that old hag make me get you just so you could get in my way?" Kaze glared at him coldly, looking very menacing in the setting sun before turning and heading toward the well.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, I don't want Kiara freaking out before I get back," Kaze snapped.

Inu Yasha snorted, keeping pace with her. "So you do have the shard," he said, glaring at Kaze. She nodded. "Give it to me."

"Kiss my ass," Kaze replied calmly. Inu Yasha spluttered angrily. "I was told by Priestess Rin to not give the shard to anyone, e_specially _you," she looked pointedly at Inu Yasha.

"It belongs to me!" Inu Yasha shouted as they approached the well. Kaze pushed him in, catching him by surprise, and he fell down the well. Kaze jumped in after him, landing on his back.

"What kind of demon are you?" She asked, snickering. "You can't even defend yourself from a couple of humans." Inu Yasha snorted, pushing her off his back, grabbing the back of her shirt, and jumping out of the well with her in tow.

Inu Yasha dropped her to the ground and she knocked the sword attached to his hip. "Hey, what's this?" She asked, touching the sword.

"A useless sword my dad left me," Inu Yasha answered, leading the way towards the village.

"Why useless?" Kaze asked, studying the sword from afar.

"Because I have no desire to protect you or any other stupid, stinking human!" Inu Yasha snapped. Kaze frowned rather than cringe away and continued following.

"If it's useless why do you still carry it?" Kaze asked.

Inu Yasha growled, stepping out of his forest. "It holds a lot of memories," he grumbled.

Suddenly a huge tiger appeared in front of them. "Stay back," Inu Yasha ordered, holding hand up in front of Kaze and cracking the knuckles of his other hand.

"Illusion," Kaze said, ducking under his arm and walking through the tiger and into the village. Inu Yasha gaped after her for a moment before following.

"How did you know that was an illusion?" Inu Yasha asked, looking over his shoulder at the tiger still growling at the tree line.

"Its eyes never actually locked on us and the ears didn't twitch," Kaze answered, putting her hands in her jean pockets after adjusting her bow and quiver on her shoulders. "Even your ears twitch, a real animal would be swiveling their ears around constantly in order to catch every sound. By the way, how _are_ your ears?" She stopped and turned to look at Inu Yasha. "Do they hurt?"

Inu Yasha scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion in confusion, then he remembered that Kiara had tugged on the pretty hard earlier and his eyes widened in understanding. "You're worried about that?" He asked, laughing. "Now? When we're going to fight a potentially dangerous demon?"

Kaze shrugged, frowning. "I just want to make sure you aren't hurt before we fight this 'potentially dangerous demon', that's all," she said, turning back around to continue walking.

"Well, I'm fine now," Inu Yasha said. "You should have asked earlier, I'd have had more to complain about!"

Kaze sighed, but didn't say anything as they finally reached their destination. The sun had finally completely set and the stars shown weakly on the scene in front of them.

Sho was sitting next to a fire, lounging on some injured people. He looked up and his face lit up when he saw Kaze. "Ah, hello Kitten." He purred, suddenly standing in front of her and bending close to smile at her. "I knew you couldn't keep away!"

Kaze had flinched when he appeared in front of her and Inu Yasha had immediately tried to step between them. "Stay back," he ordered, flexing his fingers as he glared at Sho, who smugly smirked back.

"Inu-san, sit," Kaze ordered, her eye twitching. Inu-san immediately became attached to the ground.

"Hah, hah, dog-boy," Sho laughed. "Looks like she's got a pretty tight leash on you!" He continued laughing, but before he'd finished Kaze's face fist connected with his jaw. He flew through the fire and landed on the other side. Glaring at Kaze, he bared his teeth menacingly and began to growl at her, but when she turned an icy glare on him he turned into a baby tiger (literally) and his growl ended up sounding like "grrr-mew!"

Kaze held her hand out to help Inu Yasha stand, but he ignored it and jumped up by himself. Kaze sighed in defeat and instead walked up to baby-tiger Sho. "Do you really want to keep up this 'all-powerful demon' act?" Kaze asked him, bending over the kitten. It shook its head in defeat. "Alright then, go on then," Kaze suggested, nudging the kitten's bottom with her foot. Sho set off, looking back once to see Kaze give him a "shoo" motion, so he left the village.

"That was anti-climactic," Inu Yasha muttered, dusting himself off and kicking dirt over the bonfire to stop it.

"Good, I'm going home," Kaze said, turning to leave.

"Wait, child!" Rin called from behind her. Kaze turned to look at her warily. "You must help Inu Yasha find the shards, it's more obvious than ever that you're the only one who can do it!"

"Not tonight," Kaze answered with finality. "I have finals tomorrow, and then that's the end of my classes for a couple weeks. So wait until tomorrow afternoon." She looked at Inu Yasha, who was looking past her with a far away look in his eyes. "Inu-san? Is that fine?"

Inu Yasha snapped out of his reverie and scowled at her. "I don't want you to come back," he answered nastily. "Useless human," he muttered, walking away.

Sighing, Kaze waved goodbye to the villagers, who were being tended to by those who weren't injured, and walked back to the well to get back to her time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Kayo gets annoying, Sho becomes a regular. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu Yasha. But I think Sho is original. ... I think.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kaze and Kiara spent breakfast reviewing Japanese phrases so Kiara wouldn't have a meltdown while Kaze was gone.<p>

"So, Suki helped you?" Kaze asked in Japanese, having finished her breakfast. She leaned back in her chair and began braiding her wet hair.

"Um hm," Kiara answered. "Kayo-san was no help at all." She rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure she was insulting me," she said, also in Japanese.

"Well, your Japanese is getting better," Kaze appraised, finishing her braid. "Keep working on it with Suki while I'm gone." Kiara nodded as Kaze washed their dishes.

The two girls left the house, Kaze carrying her bow again. As they walked to class, both girls heard "Kaazee-chan! Kiara-chan!" Kaze groaned, gritting her teeth as Kiara rolled her eyes in exasperation. Kayo and Suki ran up to them, Kayo grinning widely.

"What do you want, brat?" Kaze asked, frowning at Kayo.

Kayo's smile faltered, but it was back in full force a moment later. "Where did you go, Kaze-chan?" She asked slyly. "I didn't think you were so scared of that old well that you'd run away!" Kayo laughed as Suki edged away warily.

The wall splintered when Kaze punched it, effectively shutting Kayo up. "You open your fat mouth again today and I _will_ hurt you, brat," Kaze threatened, glaring at Kayo. She shrunk away from Kaze's glare and Kiara and Kaze walked away from the younger girl, leaving Suki to comfort her.

"That was a little harsh, Kaze-san," Kiara chided, walking next to Kaze. "I think you might have scarred her."

"'S not the only thing I scarred," Kaze muttered through gritted teeth. Kiara blinked at her in confusion until she lifted her hand into Kiara's line of sight making Kiara gasp in sympathy.

Blood poured from Kaze's knuckles, dripping to the ground in fat drops. Kaze's face took on a green tinge as she tried not to look at her blood. "Oh, no!" Kiara cried, reverting to English. "You still have hemophobia, don't you?"

Kaze nodded, leaning against a wall to catch her breath as Kiara pulled out a handkerchief and tied it around Kaze's knuckles, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Let's get to the school," Kaze suggested, still in Japanese. "I'll stop by the nurse's office on my way to class."

Kiara nodded in agreement walking close to Kaze to keep her from fainting as they walked into the building.

Kaze kept her promise, waving Kiara off and staggering into the nurse's office. Kiara's handkerchief was completely soaked through and the nurse tutted in exasperation, wrapping Kaze's knuckles professionally and tossing the ruined handkerchief into the incinerator.

"Be more careful, Kaze-san!" The nurse cried as Kaze walked out. Kaze laughed apologetically waving the nurse off and walking to class,

With their classes finished and Kaze done with her archery practice, the two girls walked out of the building, discussing the loss of Kiara's handkerchief. "I know you really like that one, Kiara," Kaze said apologetically. "I'm so sorry, I'll try to find you one like it. If I could have saved it I would have."

Kiara waved her friend off, smiling. "That's fine, Katy-san!" She said. "If you'd lost any more blood you might have fainted!" They laughed in relief until Kiara noticed a familiar set of clothes. "Ah, Katy-san," she muttered, pointing towards a boy in a ball cap.

"Is that my hat?" Kaze asked. Kiara nodded, giggling. "Why did he take my hat?"

"Probably his ears," Kiara replied, holding her fingers to her head to mock Inu Yasha's dog ears. Both girls laughed, attracting Inu Yasha's attention.

In Yasha intercepted them, glaring angrily at Kaze. "Why are you bleeding?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing her.

Kaze lifted her hand up to show him that it was wrapped. "I punched a wall and my hand started bleeding," she explained. "What are you doing here, Inu-san?"

"Just making sure you really do intend to come back, Inu Yasha answer, frowning at Kaze. "What took you so long?"

"I said I had class!" Kaze answered as the three began walking back to the house. "I needed to finish those classes, dummy."

When they got to the house, Kaze told Inu Yasha to stay in the Living room, snatched her hat off his head, and ran into her room to change.

As she was gone, Kiara turned to Inu Yasha. "Why were you wearing her hat?" She asked him.

"I didn't want humans in your time to see my ears," he answered, scratching one ear. "I'm not exactly human."

"And how did you get in the house to steal her hat?" Livy asked raising an eyebrow.

"One of her windows was open," he answered, snooping around the living room before perching on the couch. "I just jumped through and, when I realized she wasn't here, I took a hat and followed her scent to that place."

Kiara nodded in understanding just as Kaze ran out of her room, a backpack on her pack, her bow and quiver in her hands, her hair braided, and her clothes changed into dark jeans and her black skull shirt.

"I'm ready," Kaze said, pulling on her boots. Kiara opened Kaze's bag and stuffed in a bag of food.

"You'll have to come back soon to wash your clothes and get more food," Kiara reminded her. "If you two are travelling, you may not always be able to get a good meal."

Kaze nodded, saying goodbye to Kiara before she and Inu Yasha left. They jumped through the well and Inu Yasha carried her by her bag handle to the top on the other side.

"Oomph!" Kaze grunted when Inu Yasha deposited her on the ground.

"Do you heave the jewel shard?" Inu Yasha asked, peering at her.

"Yes, yes," Kaze sighed, pulling the shard out of the pouch around her neck.

"It's bigger than the last time!" Inu Yasha accused, trying to snatch the shard away.

Kaze tucked it back in the pouch then stuffed the pouch under her shirt. "When we ran into that Naraku guy a shard stabbed my hand," Kaze explained, leading the way to the village.

"Wait, you took one of his shards?" Inu Yasha asked. Kaze shrugged, trudging through the forest. "That's not possible, his are all fused together."

Kaze paled, turning warily towards Inu Yasha. "Ah, about that…." She laughed hesitantly. "You, ah, fainted when a bright pink light flashed. I have a feeling that I… broke it?"

Inu Yasha gaped at her. "Y-you… Broke it?" He yelled, getting angry. "So we have to find all the pieces again?" Kaze nodded warily, turning away to continue walking. "I can't believe this!"

"Well, I wasn't aware that it was so easy t break," Kaze retorted. "If I'd known I would have been more careful."

"It's not!" Inu Yasha yelled. "You have to have this purification ability in order to break it!" The two reached the village with Inu Yasha still yelling.

A small tiger rubbed against Kaze's leg, surprising her. "Aw!' Kaze cried, picking the cub up and cuddling it. "How cute!"

"Ew," Inu Yasha said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Oh, shut up, Inu-san," Kaze snapped. "He's cute!"

The tiger shifted into Sho, grinning at Kaze and kissing her cheek. Kaze screamed in surprise dropping Sho and punching him in the face on instinct. "Ow!" Sho complained, holding his cheek.

"I'm sorry," Kaze said as Inu Yasha laughed loudly, doubling over. "You surprised me." She calmed down, ignoring Inu Yasha's laughing and peered at Sho. "What are you doing here?" She asked, frowning at him.

Sho jumped up to face her. "I want to join you, Kitten!" He said, grinning at her. Kaze backed away as he got closer, but Inu Yasha stood between them.

"I don't think so, cat," Inu Yasha growled.

"You just want Kitten all to yourself!" Sho claimed, pouting.

"What! I don't want her!" Inu Yasha exclaimed, scoffing. "She's just a useless human that-Hey!" He noticed that Sho was no longer in front of him. He turned around to see Sho had latched onto Kaze, purring happily.

Kaze was blushing in embarrassment as he snuggled into her neck and she started trying to push him off. Inu Yasha growled, plucking Sho from Kaze and holding him by the collar of his tiger pelt, a new addition as Kaze noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inu Yasha yelled at Sho.

"You don't want her," Sho said. "So I'm going to take her."

"Buzz off, cat," Inu Yasha growled.

"What are you gonna do, mutt?" Sho growled back.

"Boys, stop," Kaze sighed, turning her back on them. "I don't care what either of you want, we need to start out to find those shards so I can go home."

"You aren't actually going to let this stray cat come with us, are you?" Inu Yasha asked incredulously, dropping Sho.

"Why not? He might be able to help," Kaze answered, shrugging. "Why, did you and Kagome travel by yourselves?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Inu Yasha sighed. "But we didn't have a cat with us. We actually had useful humans too!"

Kaze sighed, ignoring Inu Yasha yelling and Sho latching onto her waist. Rin came up to them then, laughing slightly at Kaze's predicament. "Ah, you're back!" She said unnecessarily. "And you've added to your group! That boy was ere the entire time you were gone, hiding just far enough from Inu Yasha in order to keep hidden."

Sho purred, snuggling again into Kaze's neck. "That's fine," Kaze sighed trying to unlock Sho's arms around her waist. "Have you heard anything lately?" She asked, giving up on Sho when he tightened his arms around her waist. "Anything weird happening in nearby villages or anything?"

"I have, actually," Rin answered watching Sho. "In the next town over, there's some going-on's that you may need to look into."

"Also, I was wondering if you have a horse I could borrow," Kaze began.

"Why do you need a horse?" Inu Yasha snorted.

"I'm not walking," Kaze said with finality as Rin waved one of the villagers to bring a horse over. "You want my eyes, my eyes need transportation."

"Fine," Inu Yasha grumbled.

"I can carry you, Kitten," Sho suggested.

"No," Kaze said, finally breaking free from his arms and climbing onto the horse Rin gave her. Inu Yasha took her bag and the three headed off in the direction of the next town, calling goodbye to Rin with promises of returning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Some sleepy demons, more pathetic fight scenes. Review please! Even if it's just to tell me my fight scenes are sucky!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters from the original manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you insist on carrying around that bow?" Inu Yasha asked, frowning at Kaze from his perch behind her on the horse.<p>

"Because I don't want to have to depend on anyone to protect me," Kaze answered, patting the bow.

"And why don't you trust me to protect you?" Inu Yasha asked suspiciously, yawning in the sunset.

"Trusting you and depending on you are two different things," Kaze answered, adjusting tiger-cub Sho in her lap. "I don't want to expect you to save me if I'm in danger when I can do what I can to protect myself." Inu Yasha relaxed enough while she was talking to hang his feet on either side of the horse. "Besides, you're always talking about how much you hate humans and you always seem to try not to breathe around me," Kaze continued, not noticing that Inu Yasha was close to falling asleep. "So, since I don't have much of a choice about joining you on this adventure I'd rather not be a burden if poss- Inu-san?"

Inu Yasha's head dropped onto her shoulder as he fell asleep. Kaze turned her head to look at him and saw that he was sleeping peacefully, one hand clutching her shirt. Kaze sighed, looking down at the also sleeping Sho, who was purring loudly in his sleep.

"And I'm a pillow because…?" Kaze asked no one in particular as the horse clopped on.

The next town came into view soon after and Kaze gently awoke the two demons. Inu Yasha jumped off the horse angrily as Sho changed from his cat form to his demon form and wrapped his arms around Kaze's shoulders, still purring happily.

"Will you get off?" Inu Yasha snapped, pulling Sho off of Kaze. As the two demons argued, Kaze looked around at the town and noticed that it was more run-down than she'd expected. While she watched, she saw eyes peering at them from inside broken-down houses.

"If you didn't painfully remind me every time I mention this," Sho began hesitantly, already beginning to wince, "I'd think that you want Kitten to yourself."

Inu Yasha hit Sho on the head and Sho fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain. "I couldn't care less about this useless human!" Inu Yasha snorted.

Kaze sighed, notched an arrow in her bow, and shot past Inu Yasha's head, causing him to stiffen in shock. "What was that for?" Inu Yasha shouted at her as she led the horse away.

"How about you shut up for a minute and pay attention to this town?" Kaze asked back, holding her hand out to Sho. He took it and jumped up onto the horse in front of Kaze and kept a lookout in front as Inu Yasha turned around to see a small rat demon run through with Kaze's arrow.

"That was a good shot," Inu Yasha muttered, pulling the arrow out and hopping onto the horse behind Kaze. He leaned his back against hers to keep watch behind them as Kaze urged the horse forward.

"Why, thank you," Kaze said, notching another arrow. "Watch out, they seem to have found us."

The three moved slowly through the town, Kaze shooting and Inu Yasha and Sho jumping off to tear apart random animal demons before they reached the horse. Kaze finally managed to push the horse to walk into the middle of the village, where the three found the cause of the village's troubles: A snake demon lay curled around a fire with corpses and other demons surrounding it.

"Ew," Kaze muttered, frowning in disgust.

"How do you suppose we kill it?" Sho asked, turning into his demon form on Kaze's lap.

"I like brute force," Inu Yasha said, cracking his fingers in anticipation.

"Don't you think we should have more of a plan?" Sho asked, scoffing at Inu Yasha's idea.

"I don't know, I've always been a fan of brute force," Kaze said, squinting at the snake as it raised its head to stare at them.

The two boys continued fighting across Kaze until a brown blur ran past, startling the horse into throwing Inu Yasha to the ground. Kaze clung to the horse's neck with her hands and its sides with her knees, somehow keeping astride even as Sho was thrown against her.

The brown blur ignored the three and the horse and continued on to the snake, slowing just enough to jump to its head and kick it. Kaze watched with some difficulty while Sho wriggled in her lap, trying to untangle himself from the horse's reigns. The blur turned out to be a tanned young man with brown hair and fur pelts on his legs and body. He was muscular and tall and Kaze watched carefully as he zipped around the snake, confusing it, before splitting it open with a few more kicks.

"Ugh, Koga! That was _our_ prey!" Inu Yasha shouted, standing up angrily.

"Oh, you're here, mutt?" The boy asked, surprised. "Last time I saw you your mate was about to kill you. How'd you survive that?"

"She was not my mate!" Inu Yasha yelled. Kaze jumped down from the horse, ignoring the two of tem, and made her way to the snake, noticing the other demons had run away when the snake died.

"So, where is she?" Koga continued, looking around until he spotted Kaze kneeling next to the snake's corpse. "Who's that?"

Kaze stood up, holding the shard in her hand before tucking it into her pouch. Koga appeared in front of her in a flash. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, frowning down at her. "That is my shard."

Kaze looked up into his blue eyes and raised an eyebrow. "But you already have two."

"Wait, you still have your shards, mangy wolf?" Inu Yasha asked, sniffing at Koga. "I thought Naraku had all but the one still in my forest!"

"He did," Koga answered, eyeing Kaze as she edged past them with a tiger cub on her shoulders. The cub hissed at Koga when they passed. "Yesterday two shards landed outside our cave, so I picked them up and we started sniffing around for more."

Kaze pulled herself back onto the horse, dropping Sho into her lap, before calling to Inu Yasha, "C'mon, Inu-san, we should go back. We're done here."

Inu Yasha growled once more at Koga before jumping on the horse behind Kaze. "The sun is setting though, shouldn't we stop somewhere for the night?" Inu Yasha asked as Kaze pushed the horse out of the village, passing a pack of wolves on their way in the village.

"I guess so," Kaze agreed, sighing. A couple of minutes later, they stopped in a clearing, having passed through a line of trees marking the beginning of the forest. Kaze hopped down after Sho and Inu Yasha and pulled her bags off the horse to let it rest. She unrolled her sleeping bag and, after snuggling deep in the bag, Sho, in cat form, laid on her stomach while Inu Yasha jumped into one of the trees.

"Inu-san, will you be sleeping?" Kaze asked, confused when he settled down in the tree with his useless sword in front of him.

"I napped earlier," Inu Yasha snorted. "I'll stay awake to make sure no one attacks."

"Alright, good night," Kaze yawned, quickly falling asleep.

Kaze startled awake, the sun beating down on her in the early morning. She rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out why she had a dream about throwing a masked, white-haired, ninja-like man across a village. She shrugged her dream aside, glad she hadn't had a nightmare, and crawled out of the sleeping bag, disturbing Sho, and stood up, stretching. Inu Yasha jumped down next to her, looking exhausted, and Sho changed back to his demon form and rolled Kaze's sleeping bag up.

"Alright, let's get back so I can make sure Kiara is okay," Kaze said, pulling herself onto the horse after strapping the bags on. Sho climbed up onto Kaze's lap and Inu Yasha jumped up behind her and Kaze pointed the horse towards Rin's village. The horse clopped off, carrying its load as a lone figure followed them carefully, keeping out of Inu Yasha's sight.

Inu Yasha managed to fall asleep again on their way back and Sho and Kaze managed to take out all the hostile demons they met up with without disturbing him as he leaned against Kaze. Kaze nudged him awake as soon as they crossed into Rin's village and he ran off, embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep.

Kaze and Sho dropped the horse back off with Rin, and Kaze began making her way back to the well. Inu Yasha dropped down in front of Kaze, blocking her way.

"This is becoming increasingly old, Inu-san," Kaze sighed.

"You can't leave," Inu Yasha insisted, watching her pass before falling into step behind her. "You've only been here three days and we only have three shards!"

"No, we have one shard that is continuously getting bigger," Kaze corrected, showing him the shard. She had added the other one before she'd gone to sleep the day before. "And I do have to go back; Kiara is not known for being graceful." She tugged the shard out of Inu Yasha's reach as he grabbed for it and tucked it back in the pouch around her neck.

"You can't go! I think she can last a few more days!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Fighting with your mate, mutt?" A voice laughed. Koga was sitting on the well, but neither had noticed him during their argument.

"She's not my mate!" Inu Yasha snorted.

"Whatever," Koga said as Kaze's eye twitched in her anger. "Thing is, I've decided it's time I travel with you mutt."

"No way," Inu Yasha said, shaking his head and glaring at Koga.

"We're both after Naraku, why not join up?" Koga demanded.

"Because you smell like wolf," Inu Yasha snorted in reply, earning a hard smack to the back of his head from Kaze. "Ow!"

"Shut up," Kaze ordered. "We would love for you to join us," Kaze said, addressing Koga. "However, I must go make sure my house is standing, so play nice, canines." With that, she jumped down the well, pack in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaze thinks Kiara's set the house on fire. And Kayo is irritating. And Inu Yasha doesn't listen. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and the characters from the original manga/anime.**

* * *

><p>Kaze pulled herself out of the well and was alarmed to smell smoke coming from the direction of her house. She ran as fast as she could and, before she knew it, was crashing through the gate to the backyard, pulling wood splinters off herself as she looked around. She realized with a sigh of relief that Kiara was barbequing something.<p>

"Hey, Kaze-sama!" Kiara said happily. "Everything okay?" Kaze sank into one of the chairs in the backyard with a sigh, jumping as a splinter poked into her leg through her jeans. "You look frazzled," Kiara continued, switching to English.

"As soon as I got back I smelled smoke," Kaze finally replied in English. "You'd be frazzled after that, too."

"What, did you think I was burning the house down?" Kiara laughed, turning the grill off. "Skewer?"

"No thank you, I just need to-" Kaze began leaning her head back and relaxing in the chair.

"Kiara-chan! Kaze-chan!" A shrill voice squealed from the front of the house. "Are you here?" Kaze and Kiara froze, neither willing to answer Kayo. "I can see smoke coming from the backyard, so we're coming around!"

"Woman! Where are you?" Another voice shouted, this time from the woods. "You've seen your friend, you need to get back here!" Kaze cringed as she spotted Inu Yasha stalking through the trees towards their house.

Inu Yasha had jumped over the fence and Kaze had just managed to jam a hat onto his head right before Kayo pushed through the remnants of the gate. Inu Yasha froze, staring at Kayo while Kayo stared at the pieces of the gate around her.

"Kagome?" Inu Yasha whispered, just loud enough for Kaze to hear, who was still standing next to him.

Kayo finally noticed Inu Yasha as Suki stepped in behind her. "Ooh, he's cute!" She squealed as Kaze tried to push Inu Yasha away.

"She's not Kagome," Kaze warned, fixing Inu Yasha with a firm glare.

"But she looks exactly like Kagome," Inu Yasha argued, trying to see around Kaze.

"Kayo, get out," Kaze ordered, turning her glare on the girl.

"I don't think so," Kayo retorted, waving flirtatiously at Inu Yasha.

"I said get out," Kaze said again, pushing Inu Yasha back towards the fence.

"I don't care what you said," Kayo began. "I'm not-" Before she finished a shot rang out, making everyone jump in surprise. Kayo let out a screech of fear and Inu Yasha and Kaze growled in irritation, rubbing their ears.

"She said get out, Kayo," Kiara said calmly, still pointing her gun in the air. Kayo ran away, stumbling over the pieces of the gate in her haste. "Waste of a good bullet," Kiara growled angrily, reloading her gun and putting the safety back on. Suki waved hesitantly before following Kayo.

"What is that?" Inu Yasha asked, eyeing the gun.

"Doesn't matter," Kaze said, dismissing his question. "What do you want?"

"Those two fleabags you allowed to join us are annoying," Inu Yasha complained. "Then I find you knew Kagome all along!" He glared angrily at Kaze, who sighed.

"Look, if you want to talk to her, go ahead," Kaze reasoned, shrugging. "But if that's the reincarnation of the girl who put an arrow through you, I say she got what was coming to her."

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of his voice and failing.

"Kayo is nothing special," Kiara explained, flopping herself into one of the lawn chairs. "Her dad had an affair with her mom and promised to marry her."

"But Kay is such a brat that her mom actually left," Kaze finished, trying to rub a newly formed headache away. "Now Kayo's mom is off doing whatever she pleases and her dad is stuck with Kayo."

"That's…" Inu Yasha began, frowning.

"The point is, Kayo isn't a priestess," Kaze continued. "She's barely an average human, so even if she was Kagome or whoever, she's no longer who you remember."

Inu Yasha was silent for a moment while he though about what the two girls said. "She did look a lot stupider than Kagome," he finally admitted frowning at the ground.

"Good boy," Kaze said, earning another glare from Inu Yasha. "Now, I'm not ready to go back, but you can stay here for tonight if you'd like." The sun was just setting, casting the yard in shadow as Kiara passed a plate to Inu Yasha. Kaze ate quickly and went inside, exhausted.

The next morning, Kaze stumbled out into the living room to see Inu Yasha asleep on the couch, Kaze's packed bag sitting on the floor next to him. Kiara was still asleep, so Kaze started making breakfast.

Inu Yasha woke up, but Kiara slept through breakfast, so Kaze left a plate on the stove for her, dressed, picked up her bag, and followed Inu Yasha back to the well. Inu Yasha pulled Kaze up by her bag in the Feudal Era and set her down more gently than he had down the last time before Koga and Sho ran up to her. "Where did you go, Kitten?" Sho whined, clinging to Kaze's waist. Koga frowned at the name as Kaze sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Yay! Now Kiara's in the past, what? And another original character! Yea, original characters all around. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inu Yasha gang.**

* * *

><p>Kiara woke up to an empty house, confused and bleary. She walked through the house to make sure Kae and Inu Yasha had left before noticing the plate Kaze had left for her. She sighed unhappily, pulling a letter out of the fake bottom of one of the kitchen drawers. She opened the letter and a picture fluttered out and onto the floor, along with about ten pieces of paper. As she ate the breakfast Kaze had made, she red the letters, trying not to cry as she read all of the things her friends were doing.<p>

In the middle of one of the letters, Kiara had to get up to find a box of tissues, and noticed Kaze's bow sitting in the front hall. "Oh, dear," Kiara muttered, frantically pulling on some clothes and stuffing the letters back into the drawer. She ran full speed through the forest, clutching the bow, until she found the well. At the last moment, her feet found a root and she tripped, flying over one side of the well and dropping into it.

She landed with a loud "fwump," somehow managing to keep the bow intact as she groaned in pain and irritation at the sharp objects digging into her back. "Ooowww…." She muttered, sitting up gingerly. "Kaze-sama, you'd better appreciate this!" She yelled, angry from the pain.

"Kiara?" Kaze asked, looking down from the top of the well. Kiara's mouth fell open in surprise as Inu Yasha, Koga, and Sho looked down at her also. She then decided to see what she'd fallen on and found she was face-to-face with a white skull.

Just as Inu Yasha was about to jump down to get her, Kiara was flying up the side and flinging herself out of the well with a high scream. "How did she-" Koga began as Kiara lay on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"Questions like that normally just make my head hurt," Kaze interrupted. "So I normally try not to ask them." Kaze waited another moment until Kiara had caught her breath before she asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your bow," Kiara explained, holding said bow up.

"Ah, thanks," Kaze said, frowning and taking the bow. The two looked at each other in silence of a moment "Um, how did you get here?" Kaze asked finally.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked, not yet having realized that she was in the Feudal Era.

"Um…" Kaze began, waving her arms around helplessly. "Here," she said and Kiara nodded. "In Inu Yasha's time?" Kaze continued, not sure why Kiara wasn't getting it. Kiara nodded again. "How are _you_ here in _this_ time?" Kaze tried again. Kiara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she looked around and it finally clicked.

"Ah!" Kiara yelled, jumping to her feet in surprise. "How did I get here?"

Kaze sighed. "I don't know!"She said, trying not to laugh at her frantic friend. "That's why I was asking you!"

"I fell in the well," Kiara explained, looking around. "Next thing I know I'm pulling bones out of my back."

"I saw that part," Kaze said.

"There are more of you?" Koga asked, eyeing Kiara warily. "How many of you people can move through this well?"

"At least us two," Kaze replied. "Wanna stay, Kiara?"

"Huh?" Kiara asked, still looking around.

"I feel weird being the only girl travelling with three guys," Kaze said. "Sure they're demons, but it's still awkward."

"Ooh, can I?" Kiara asked, her eyes lighting up. "I left my gun at home."

"You probably shouldn't use it here anyway," Kaze said dismissively, picking up her bag. "Fabric of time and all that."

"Right," Kiara said. "I'm gonna get some clothes, I'll be right back." With that, she jumped back down the well.

"Hey, wait a second!" Koga protested. "We don't need another human!"

Kaze looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down on the well.

"You can use a bow at least, but we don't know what this girl can do," Koga said. "She could be useless!"

"_You_ don't know what this girl can do," Inu Yasha corrected Koga. "She's scary, believe me. I'm fine with her coming with us."

"You're surprisingly compliant today, Inu-san," Kaze said.

"Shut up," Inu Yasha growled as another "fwump" sounded from the well.

"I don't know how I can get used to that," Kiara groaned, crawling back up to the top of the well, her bag slung over her shoulder. "So, where are we going?" Kiara asked.

"I'm going to talk to Priestess Rin for a moment and see if she's heard anything," Kaze said, heading towards Rin's village. Inu Yasha jumped into a tree and Sho turned into a kitten and jumped on Kaze's shoulder while Koga followed the girls begrudgingly.

In the village, Kaze and Kiara sought out Priestess Rin and asked her advice. "There's a village north of here," Rin said, showing the girls which she meant on a map. "I'd try there first. You may find something."

"Thank you, Priestess Rin," Kaze said, copying the map as best as she could on a piece of paper. She and Kiara left, followed by Koga and Sho, in search of Inu Yasha.

On the way out of the village, Inu Yasha dropped down next to Kiara, scaring her and causing her to fall to the ground. "Maybe you are useless," Inu Yasha mused as Koga helped Kiara stand.

"That wasn't nice, Inu-san," Kaze said, frowning angrily at the dog-demon. He shrugged and they all walked out of the village through the forest to the north. The group continued walking until they were out of the forest and long after the sun set. The two girls made no sign of needing to stop, but as kitten-Sho began to yawn, Kaze bent down and picked him up, only to continue walking.

Once the sun rose and they were in a forest again, Inu Yasha suggested they rest. Kaze and Kiara pulled out a couple of blankets and little pillows and dropped off to sleep.

A boy with black, spiked hair and angry black eyes turned to her. As she watched, a snake-like man put his arm around the boy's shoulders, turning him away from her. She reached a hand out, trying to run to him, and opened her mouth as he disappeared, led by the other man.

"Sasuke!" Kaze shouted, sitting straight up. She looked around, confused, as Inu Yasha landed next to her.

"Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked in a whisper. Kaze looked around again and saw Koga snoring away under a tree, Kiara curled under her blanket, and Sho purring in his sleep on her blanket.

"I think so," Kaze said as Kiara sat up. "I think I had a nightmare, but I can't remember what it was about."

"Well, since we're awake, let's keep going," Kiara suggested, rolling Sho off her blanket as she began putting it away.

"I don't think Inu-san got any sleep, thought," Kaze said, stretching.

"I'm fine," Inu Yasha said, watching Kiara pack up. "We should keep going. We don't want to get caught in the open."

"But-" Kaze began, but was cut off by Kiara yanking her blanket and pillow away.

"Up, up," Kiara ordered, putting Kaze's things away. "Inu Yasha says he's fine, I say we keep going."

"What's with you today?" Kaze asked grumpily, picking her neatly packed bag up.

"I have a bad feeling, and I don't think we should stay here any longer," Kiara snapped. Kaze frowned at her, but didn't reply. The two girls and three demons continued walking, Inu Yasha slowly falling behind as his tiredness caught up with him.

"I knew we should have borrowed more horses," Kaze finally said, turning around to see Inu Yasha looking half-asleep. "When was the last time you slept properly?"

"Night before last," Inu Yasha replied, referring to him conking out on Kiara and Kaze's couch. He was only a few feet away when he group heard a growing scream.

Confused, Inu Yasha paused as Koga and Sho looked around, Kaze eyed the ground warily, and Kiara looked up at the sky. "Um, what's that?" Kiara asked, pointing. Every one looked up just in time to see a slim figure land heavily on Inu Yasha.

"Ow…" The figure groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. She had chocolate brown hair that fell to her lower back and was wearing a sailor uniform similar to Kiara's: A short-sleeved shirt, a navy, knee-length skirt, and a navy tie. One of her violet eyes was closed in pain and irritation as she rubbed her head. When she stood up, the group saw that she was taller than Kiara, but shorter than Kaze.

"Mel?" Kaze asked, confused.

"Hey, Kaze!" Mel replied, smiling and waving. "What are you doing in my basement?"

"I'm… not?" Kaze replied, looking around as if to make sure she wasn't. "What are you doing here?"

"And can you get OFF my BACK?" Inu Yasha shouted form under Mel's feet.

"Oops, sorry," Mel replied apologetically, steadying the sword on her back as she jumped off Inu Yasha.

"Not another one!" Koga growled. "Who are you, human?"

Mel smiled happily at Koga, unaffected by his disrespect. "Mel Walker is who I am," Mel replied, giving a half-bow, half-curtsey. She straightened, the calm smile still plastered to her face, until she began to look around. "Ah!" Mel screeched. "Where am I? I'm so confused! How did I get here?"

Kiara sighed and Kaze smirked at her. "Reminds me of someone…" Kaze mused sarcastically.

Kiara rolled her eyes at Kaze before addressing Mel, "You're in Feudal Japan, Mel."

"I'm in where?" Mel asked frantically. "I just fell through a rotted floor board in my living room while on my way out to sword lessons, how did I get here?"

"Who knows?" Kaze replied, shrugging. "Where were you?"

"My parents house in America," Mel replied.

"Subject change," Livy spoke up. "Why did you look down, Kaze-sama?"

Kaze frowned, trying to figure out what Livy was talking about, then nodded in realization. "You never know when some creepy pervert is going to shoot out of the ground," Kaze replied, shrugging.

"That happens often?" Koga asked Kiara as Kaze, Inu Yasha, and Sho began walking away.

"More often than you know," Kiara answered, Mel nodding in agreement. She sighed at a memory and followed Kaze with Mel and Koga trailing after her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and all them. And Inu Yasha doesn't like Mel. Sad.**

* * *

><p>The group reached a village soon before the sun set and found an inn. Kaze, Mel, and Kiara helped out around the inn to pay for the night and for three horses before dropping off to sleep in their room.<p>

The next morning Kaze woke up, still shaking in anger from her dream: her best friend refused to listen to her and had instead trapped her and her team in a cave. Without realizing it, Kaze had snapped the wooden room divider she'd grabbed to help her stand, successfully waking everyone else.

"Um, I guess since we're all awake we should keep going," Mel said warily, eyeing the divider. "Where is the village we're heading to?"

"Priestess Rin said to keep going north," Kiara answered, shooing the boys out of the room before the three girls changed into clean clothes.

"I think we have to go through one more village before we reach it," Kaze said, pulling her makeshift map out. "We have a few horses now, so it should be easier to get there." The three girls joined the others outside after thanking the inn owners again.

Kiara, Mel, and Kaze each took a horse and led them out of the village. Mel suggested they urge the horses faster and Sho jumped, kitten-form, into Kaze's lap and Koga climbed up onto Kiara's horse, facing backwards to lean against her.

"C'mon, Inu Yasha," Mel said, patting behind her on her horse. "Looks like you're riding with me!"

Inu Yasha eyed her warily, remembering that she landed on him, before jumping up behind Kaze. "That's not very nice, Inu Yasha," Kiara said, trying not to laugh.

"She nearly broke my back!" Inu Yasha complained, sitting cross-legged behind Kaze.

"You would have healed," Kaze retorted, nudging her horse forward at a pace that forced Inu Yasha to grab onto her waist to keep from falling.

"It still hurt," Inu Yasha muttered into her braided hair, trying not to fall off. Kaze ignored him and looked over at Kiara and Mel to make sure they were following at the same pace. Koga had managed to turn around on the horse and had grabbed onto Kiara's waist also, looking decidedly green.

By the time the next town came into view, the sun was setting again. As soon as the horses stopped, Koga jumped to the ground, slightly unsteady, and Kaze nudged Inu Yasha awake, who had dropped his head on to her shoulder when he fell asleep. He jumped down and stretched, followed by Sho, before he turned back to Kaze.

Mel and Kiara managed to get down with no trouble and had already begun to lead their horses away, but Kaze had somehow managed to get her foot tangled in one of the bags and ungracefully fell off her horse and into Inu Yasha's arms, who'd just managed to reach out and catch her.

"Be careful, girl," Inu Yasha snapped, setting her gently down on her feet. "Mira never would have looked so ungraceful." Kaze stuck her tongue out childishly before leading her horse in the direction the others went.

Kiara and Mel went inside an inn, having tied their horses up outside, and Kaze followed suit, followed by the three demons.

"We can work, we just need a room for one night," Mel was saying to the owners.

"I'm sorry, miss," the older woman sighed. "We would love to give you a room, but we have some demons staying here. If we let anyone else stay, they've threatened to eat us all."

"If there was a way to make them leave, we would let you stay," the man continued regretfully. "But we have no way of fighting them."

"We've called for the demon exterminators, but they're in such high demand that we have to wait," the woman continued.

"What if we took care of your demon infestation?" Kiara asked, indicating Mel, Kaze, and herself.

"We would gladly give you a room," the man said. "You'd be welcome here for free any time."

"But we couldn't send you in there," the woman continued carefully. "The demons are very big."

"Don't worry," Kaze said, waving the woman's worries off. "We'll be right back." With that, Kaze pulled her bow off her arm and notched an arrow as Kiara put on padded gloves and Mel unsheathed her sword. The three of them stepped carefully to the door the older couple indicated and peeked through.

Six ogre demons were lounging around the room, eating roasted animal. Kaze rolled her eyes at the other two and the three of them entered the room, startling the ogre demons.

Before any demons moved, Mel managed to chop off two heads, Kaze shot through the hearts of two more, and Kiara punched through the last two's chests.

"That was annoyingly easy," Kaze muttered, following the other two farther into the room.

"Kaze!" Inu Yasha shouted from the other room, running into the closed door behind the older couple.

"That was very impressive, for humans," the woman cackled, slowly changing into a large mantis. The man crumpled to the ground, an empty shell. Before Kaze could notch an arrow, the bow was knocked out of her hands and she was lifted off her feet. The mantis held Kaze as a shield against the other two girls, forcing them to refrain from attacking. Kaze pulled at the limb holding her, refusing to scream, even as Inu Yasha, Koga, and Sho attacked the other side of the door, Inu Yasha yelling her name every now and them.

The bangs against the door paused and Kaze panicked for a moment, thinking the boys had left, until the door was sliced open, revealing Inu Yasha standing in the doorway with a large sword on his shoulder.

"Whoa," Mel muttered. "He's got sword skills."

"You're such a nerd," Kiara chuckled, unable to resist even in the present danger. Kaze glared at her angrily until she was swung around violently to face Inu Yasha.

"You wouldn't hurt your mate," the mantis taunted, waving Kaze around.

"Let go," Inu Yasha growled. When the mantis only swung Kaze around more, Inu Yasha ran at it, ducking under Kaze, slicing under Kaze, slicing through the limb, and catching her. "Go on, mangy wolf," Inu Yasha conceded, stepping aside to allow Koga access to the wailing mantic.

Within minutes, the mantis lay in pieces outside and the real owners were found safely. Even before they agreed to let the group have a room for the night, Inu Yasha was already carrying Kaze upstairs.

"Inu-san, please put me down," Kaze groaned, still feeling ill from being swung around by the mantis. Inu Yasha gently set Kaze down on a blanket and scooted away to lean against the wall near her head. He had the rusty sword back on his hip and Kaze studied it for a moment.

"What happened to the big sword?" Kaze finally asked, watching his face as she spoke.

"It's the same one," Inu Yasha replied, indicating the rusted sword at his side.

"I thought you said it was useless," Kaze ventured, still laying on her back.

"I had lost my reason to use it," Inu Yasha muttered, not meeting Kaze's eyes. "I just found a better one now." Kaze tilted her head in confusion, which ended up looking pretty awkward and almost made Inu Yasha smile. "Go to sleep, it's dark," Inu Yasha ordered as the other came in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review! I like knowing what people are thinking when they read my fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kaze woke up to find Inu Yasha in the same position as he was last night, still wide awake. Sho was curled up next to Kaze's head but everyone else had left the room. "Where is everyone, Inu-san?" Kaze asked, sitting up.<p>

"They went to get the horses ready," Inu Yasha replied, trying to hide a yawn. Kitten-Sho snuggled into Kaze's pillow as she tried to pick him up to put her stuff away.

"Did you sleep?" Kaze asked, managing to put her stuff away and pick Sho up, who was still sleeping.

"No, but I wanted to make sure no other demons came during the night," Inu Yasha said, standing up." We only have another half day before we reach the village Rin mentioned."

Inu Yasha left the room, carrying Sho out by his scruff, to allow Kaze to change. Kaze changed slowly, listening to Inu Yasha and Koga fight outside. When she was finished, she packed up her things and double-checked the room to make sure nothing had been let. She left the room, thanked the owners one more time, and went outside to find the others.

"Why are Inu Yasha and Koga fighting?" Kaze asked as Sho latched himself onto her waist.

"Inu Yasha is trying to convince Koga to get on the horse," Mel began.

"And Koga claims the horse is a demon creature bent on killing him," Kiara continued.

"To which the horse replied by running him down," Mel took over.

"Which Inu Yasha thought was hilarious, so of course they began fighting again," Kiara finished, sighing. She and Mel sat on a stone bench, watching the two boys yelling. Kaze eyed the bench momentarily before moving the two girls off of it.

"Inu Yasha, SIT!" Kaze yelled angrily, simultaneously throwing the stone bench at Koga. Inu Yasha was thrown to the ground by his necklace as Koga threw himself to the ground to dodge the bench, but both boys were momentarily silenced. By the time both boys stood up, the three girls and Sho were already on their horses, bags loaded to the sides.

"Well, let's go," Kiara said, patting the back of her horse and trying not to laugh at Koga. He grumbled a bit, but climbed up, clinging to Kiara's waist as soon as the horse began moving. Inu Yasha sat behind Kaze and was soon fast asleep as the girls led the horses away.

The group continued on, checking the make-shift map Kaze had made to make sure they were still moving in the right direction. Right before the village they were headed towards had come into view, Kaze heard Inu Yasha sniffing the air sleepily behind her.

Soon he let out a growl of anger and jumped off a horse, sitting stubbornly on the ground. "Inu-san, what are you doing?"Kaze asked, slowing her horse and turning it around to face the stubborn demon.

"I'm not going any further," Inu Yasha replied, frowning.

"Why not?" Kaze asked suspiciously, sliding off the horse and walking back to him. "This is the village Rin sent us to; she said we might find something here."

"We'll find something, but it won't be good," Inu Yasha replied, standing up and sniffing the air again.

"Don't be a pain, mutt," Koga said, still wobbly from the horse ride. "We don't have forever to wait for you."

"Yea, Inu Yasha," Kiara said, beginning to lose her patience. "We have-"

Before Inu Yasha could react, Kaze had pulled her bow out, notched an arrow, and shot the air between Kiara's and Koga's head, startling them both.

Kiara was the first to react: "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, dropping off her horse to stomp over to her friend. "You could have killed us!"

"Are you a fox?" Kaze asked, ignoring Kiara and directing her question to the figure handing from the back of his white kimono shirt off her arrow.

"Huh?" Kiara asked, confused until Kaze spun her around to see the figure. "Oh… Thanks."

"So it is you Shippo," Inu Yasha said, sounding smug and surprised at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting the demon hunters from imposters like you!" The teenaged-looking fox demon shouted back. Shippo was very handsome, his orange hair standing on end and his orange eyes glaring angrily at Inu Yasha. He had fox paws and an auburn fox tail which was bristled in anger and poling out of his brown kimono pants. His features seemed to still be transitioning between a child's and an adult's, giving him a fierce, but innocent look.

"What are you talking about?" Inu Yasha asked, irritated. He'd begun walking towards the fox demon as he spoke.

"You've been here before, imposter!" Shippo yelled, struggling to free himself. "Inu Yasha and Kagome are gone! Just go aw-Ow!" Shippo clutched his head painfully, having just received a punch to it from Inu Yasha.

"Stop talking, stupid kid," Inu Yasha threatened.

"Inu Yasha!" Kaze gasped. "Sit!" Inu Yasha was thrown to the ground as Kaze hurried to pull the arrow out of the tree, releasing Shippo. "Are you okay?" She asked Shippo.

"No," Inu Yasha snapped, pulling himself out of the dirt.

"I wasn't talking to you," Kaze snapped back. "Sit!" Inu Yasha was again thrown to the ground as Shippo watched. When Kaze tried to reach out to him, however, he hit her hand angrily.

"Don't touch me, imposter!" Shippo shouted, backing away.

Kaze turned a dark look on the fox demon before grabbing him by his collar, dragging him back to her. "I was trying to be nice, brat," Kaze said clearly, punctuating each word with a poke to his chest. "Apologize for causing us trouble and stay out of our way or lead us to the village. We were sent her by Priestess Rin; we didn't come for our health."

Shippo had frozen, gaping at her in shock. He finally stuttered out an apology, his head dropping in shame. "Good," Kaze said, smiling at the fox demon. "Now, can you-" Kaze was interrupted by a huge boomerang hitting her on the back of the head before it fell to the ground.

"That should have beheaded the demon!" An elderly woman said in surprise. Kaze growled angrily, spun around, and grabbed the huge boomerang before chucking it back to its owner. "Ack!"

"STOP ATTACKING US!" Kaze y yelled, successfully pulling a tree out of the ground in her anger.

Kaze's face suddenly went blank, her eyes clouding over, and she dropped the tree. "Geh… How did she do that?" Kaze asked, stumbling away.

"How did I do what?" Kaze asked blankly, looking confused. She then noticed the older woman and smiled kindly. "Oh, hello!" She said, running up to the woman. "Do you know where the demon slayer's village is? Priestess Rin told us to go there in order to find something."

The older woman looked at Kaze strangely and backed away. "Um…" She began.

"Look, old woman," Inu Yasha began, already having moved past Kaze's issue and picking up the boomerang. "I don't know why you carry Sango's Hiraikotsu or why Shippo was trying to protect you, but if you don't show us to the village and tell us why that old lady told us to come here, I will make sure that you meet your death before your time."

"Oh, shut up, Inu Yasha," the woman finally sighed, yanking her boomerang away from him. "I guess you're the real thing, but who is this?" She eyed Kaze warily as she led Inu Yasha away, Kaze following.

Koga grabbed a guilty-looking Kiara by the collar and glared at her expectantly. "What just happened, human?" He growled.

"Human?" Mel questioned. "Why do you call her a human?"

Koga ignored Mel and fixed Kiara with a glare until she began fidgeting. "Kaze-sama doesn't have her memories!" Kiara finally whined.

"Kaze?" Shippo asked Mel.

"Kaze is the girl who ripped the tree out of the ground, then forgot about it," Mel answered.

"Lost her memories?" Koga repeated.

"What do you mean?" Sho asked, frowning. "What is it that she doesn't remember?"

"It doesn't matter!" Kiara replied, spinning around to catch up to Kaze, Inu Yasha and the old woman.

"The demons turned to Mel expectantly, who shrugged. "Not my story to tell," Mel said simply, leading the horses towards the village.

"So, who are you, old woman?" Inu Yasha asked, passing through a large wooden gate behind Kaze and the woman.

"You don't recognize me?" The woman asked, shooing some kids away.

"I'm getting tired of all these old women asking me that question," Inu Yasha growled.

"Maybe if you didn't have such an awful memory, you'd know," Kaze replied breezily. Inu Yasha glared at Kaze, who ignored him.

"You are very funny, Kaze-san!" the woman laughed, sitting down on a wooden platform in front of a house. "Inu Yasha, I may be old, however I'm still Sango."

Inu Yasha stared at her in confusion for a moment before shaking his head. "Right, I was asleep for fifty years; humans get old," he sighed. "Where's Miroku then?" He asked, looking around at the dozen of kids running around.

"He died some time ago," Sango muttered sadly. "We never got rid of Naraku, so his wind tunnel consumed him."

Inu Yasha stopped looking, frowning. "Right," he said. "Sorry."

"Um, may I ask what's going on?" Kaze asked looking between the brown-haired old woman and Inu Yasha.

"My husband's family was cursed by Naraku," Sango began. "The only way to remove the curse was for Naraku to die. Unfortunately…" She paused, looking at Inu Yasha warily. "Things fell apart for some of our group and Naraku was left alive." Inu Yasha frowned off to the side, not looking at either female. "Miroku and I kept looking, but it seemed that when Inu Yasha and Kagome disappeared, so did Naraku. So we raised a large family and even took in orphaned kids."

"Why orphaned kids?" Kiara asked, walking up to the three, suddenly looking sad.

"Miroku and I were both orphaned at young ages," Sango explained. "We decided that we would give a home for any kid we found orphaned."

Kiara looked at the old woman with respect as Sho latched onto Kaze again. "So we were sent here by Priestess Rin," Kaze continued. "I'm going to guess it's because of the shards you found?"

Sango laughed happily, pulling two shards out of her robes. "I was hoping you'd have someone who could sense then, Inu Yasha," Sango approved, holding the two shards up. "Because you otherwise would not be able to get these." With that she threw the two shards behind her, successfully hiding them in the tall grass.

Kaze smiled happily at Sango as Inu Yasha jumped up, yelling in anger as he waded through the tall grass. "Where did they go?" He yelled, digging around.

"That was impressive, Sango," Kaze laughed, nodding. "Inu Yasha, it's no use, they aren't over there." Sango laughed happily.

"Where are they, then?" Inu Yasha demanded, stomping back to Kaze.

"Still in her hand," Kaze replied, yanking Inu Yasha's sleeve to make him sit. "Did I pass?"

Sango chuckled happily, handing Kaze the two shards. "Very good, Kaze-chan," she said, smiling at her and ignoring Inu Yasha's grumbling. Kaze pressed the shards into hers and after another flash of pink light, showed Sango the jewel half.

"That's all we have?" Inu Yasha whined, making a grab for the jewel. Kaze pulled it out of his reach and he almost fell into her lap. "Give it!" He ordered, reaching for the jewel again, only to have it pulled out of his reach once more. He continued reaching for it until Kaze was pushed the floor, still holding the jewel out of his reach with him above her, still reaching for it.

"Get. Off," Kaze ordered, putting her hand in his face and pushing him away. "You can't have it."

"Yes, it's mine!" Koga whooped, diving for the shard, only to have it pulled away from him too. "Damn," he muttered, his face to the ground.

"Neither one of you can have it until it's complete. When that happens, go ahead and fight each other for it," Kaze said, tucking the jewel back in her shirt.

"When are you going to take Koga's shards?" Inu Yasha asked, frowning unhappily at Kaze.

"We'll cross that bridge after Naraku," Kaze replied, standing up. "Sango, have you heard of anything strange going on lately?" She asked, dusting her jeans off.

"Actually, I have," Sango began, climbing to her feet and leading the way into the house. Kaze followed carefully, leaving the others outside. Inu Yasha leaned slightly in order to keep her within his sights, even as Koga began bugging him. As Sango moved around the room, looking for something, Kaze looked out the doorway to see Inu Yasha watching her, Mel and Kiara playing with the kids, and Shippo, Sho, and Koga talking. She smiled at Inu Yasha and he suddenly looked embarrassed, looking away from her.

"Aha, here it is," Sango exclaimed, pulling a map out from under some knives. "Because this village is still considered the home of the demon slayers, we get requests for services every so often," Sango began, spreading the map out on the floor. "We can send some of the older ones out, but sometimes we get too many to investigate." Kaze nodded in understanding. "I noticed that this village here," Sango continued, pointing to a place on the map, "sends us requests every so often, but we have no way of getting there.

"It doesn't look very far away," Kaze mused, attempting a rough sketch of the map.

"It isn't, if you have a sturdy boat," Sango replied, pointing to what looked like a fairly skinny part of the river. "This river runs extremely fast and is nearly impossible to cross. We simply don't have the resources to cross this section."

"What about further up or further down?" Kaze asked, running her finger along the path of the river.

"That's the problem," Sango sighed. "The only place we've found that runs slowly enough to cross safely is here," she pointed to a place on the map pretty far away from the initial crossing.

"But that's nearly as wide as a lake," Kaze muttered, drawing the map the best she could.

"Exactly," Sango nodded. "I've sent a small team out, but haven't heard from them yet."

"We'll try to get there quickly," Kaze said, folding the paper up and putting it in her pocket.

"Where are we going now?" Inu Yasha asked, standing up when Kaze came out of the house.

"East," Kaze replied, rounding up the group.

"Um, Kaze-san," Shippo began nervously. She turned to him expectantly, raising an eyebrow as the others mounted their horses. "I'd like to join you," he said, looking away.

"That would be lovely!" Sango exclaimed before Kaze could say anything. "Shippo has been to the village before, he could help you get there!"

"Hm, well, I'm alright with that, but are you sure?" Kaze asked, looking over at Inu Yasha impatiently waiting for her to get on her horse, holding Sho by his scruff.

"I feel bad attacking you earlier, and I could help," Shippo insisted.

Kaze looked to Mel, who turned her horse sideways and patted behind her. "Climb up, let's get going!" She said, grinning at Shippo. He smiled, relieved, and hopped up behind her as Kaze climbed onto her own, followed by Inu Yasha and Sho.

Kiara led the way out of the village, urging her horse faster once they were clear. Kaze yelled out the direction to the others and they adjusted slightly to face east. Inu Yasha was soon asleep on Kaze's shoulder and Koga had passed out on Kiara's.

After a while, the group finally slowed and stopped next to a lake to give the horses a break, everyone sliding off to stretch their legs. "It looks like the sun is setting," Shippo stated, flopping to the ground. "Let's rest for tonight, the horses are exhausted.

"I think I see a hot spring," Mel said, pointing off towards the forest in front of them.

"Sure seems that way," Inu Yasha snorted. "Go on, go have your bath." He waved the girls away and began throwing some twigs and branches in a pile.

"Are you sure you can start a fire?" Kaze asked teasingly, poking Inu Yasha.

"Of course I can!" Inu Yasha snorted, waving Kaze off before digging in her bag. "You have these magic sticks Kagome used to have," he continued, pulling out a box of matches and holding them up for Kaze to see. "I've used them before."

"Magic sticks?" Mel mouthed to Kiara.

"Just leave it alone," Kiara sighed, nudging Mel towards the hot spring with Kaze following, each carrying things for the bath. They reached the hot spring, undressed, and folded their clothes out of the way before slowly getting in.

"Wow, this is nice," Kaze sighed, relaxing in the spring.

"So…" began Mel, eyeing Kaze warily. "What's the deal with Inu Yasha?"

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked as Kiara kept quiet.

"Well… Like, he mentioned a name once, um, Mira. Who's she?" Mel asked.

"Ah, Mira," Kaze sighed, nodding. "All I know is that I look like her. Inu-san refuses to talk about her."

"I asked Koga, who said that Mira was a half-cat demon who traveled with Inu Yasha whenever Kagome was gone for school," Kiara said. "I guess she confessed to Inu Yasha, who didn't answer her, but then Naraku got her while she was trying to protect Inu Yasha… I think."

"Wow, Inu Yasha's a player, isn't he?" Mel snickered. "Now, what about Kagome? She comes up a lot."

Kaze sighed, but Kiara spoke up. "Oh, I researched her while we were home. It turns out she's Kaze's great-so-many times grandmother."

"Really?" Mel and Kaze asked.

"Yup," Kiara replied, nodding knowingly.

"And from what Inu-san's told me, he knows her from a time when she came here also," Kaze continued. "She's his old flame." Mel raised an eyebrow, still unsure that they were in this time, let alone that anyone else could have been here before them. "Apparently there was a well like the one Kiara and I came through 200 years ago that led back to about… Fifty years before when we are now."

"But it's only been fifty years for Inu Yasha," Mel stated. "How is Kagome from 200 years ago in our time?"

"The time lines moved at different speeds, I guess," Kaze stated, shrugging and rinsing off. "We were put here at the time we were needed, no sooner, no later."

"Ooh, mystical," Mel teased. Kaze rolled her eyes and opened her mouth but at that moment they heard an explosion.

"That came from where the others are," Livy said, hopping out of the hot spring and wrapping a towel around herself, followed by the other two. They grabbed their things and ran, barefoot and covered only by they towels, back to the others.

"What happened?" Kaze yelled, skidding to a stop at the camp. Inu Yasha was on the ground looking terrified, Koga dropped an object onto the ground, also looking terrified, and Sho and Shippo were huddled together near the water. Kaze walked over to Koga and bent to pick up the item he'd been holding. Once she saw what it was, she sighed and tossed it to Kiara.

"Hey, it's my gun!" Kiara exclaimed, pulling it apart and taking the bullets out. "Wait, you were in my bag?" She pointed the empty gun accusingly at Koga, who instantly ducked.

"I'm sorry!"" He yelled, covering his head. "I didn't know what it did! And then it exploded!"

"Yea, that's what a gun does," Mel laughed.

"I thought you left it at home?" Kaze asked Kiara, shaking her head.

"This is my backup," Kiara explained, stuffing it back in her bag. "I forgot I'd put it in here."

"Kaze?" Inu Yasha began, sitting up so he was squatting within reach. Kaze turned to him expectantly. "You guys are naked." Half a moment later and he was flying into the lake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost done! Chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu Yasha and all those people.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Inu Yasha," Kaze sighed, turning her head to the pouting demon sitting in front of her. "Forgive me?"<p>

"You kicked me into the middle of the lake!" Inu Yasha yelled, his back still to her.

"You're a dog, shouldn't you like the water?" Mel asked, bored with the two fighting.

"She kicked me!" Inu Yasha complained.

"Maybe she just doesn't' like dogs," Koga snorted. Inu Yasha pushed him out of the boat and into the water.

"Come on, don't start fighting with Koga," Kiara sighed. "You and Kaze-sama have been fighting since the lake, don't fight with anyone else." To emphasize that she wasn't in the mood for back-talk she threw Inu Yasha into the water.

Kaze snickered as Koga and Inu Yasha came up for air and climbed back onto the boat. "What are we going to do about horses when we get to the other side?" Mel asked, shielding herself form water droplets as Inu Yasha and Koga shook themselves.

Sho curled up on Kaze's lap to hide from the water himself as she answered, "We'll find something. The village is just a straight shot south, so if nothing else we'll walk."

"Ooh, what's that?" Kiara asked, pointing a bit away from their boat. A tiny island floated nearby, something shining near its lone bush.

"I'll go see," Kaze said, dumping Sho into the bottom of the boat and hopping out. Without thinking about it, she stepped on the water and another step took her to the island, where she knelt on the sand and picked the item up.

"What the…" Koga gaped, having seen Kaze step on top of the water without sinking. "Who did she-"

"It's a necklace," Kaze stated, stepping into the boat as it passed by the island. "Here." She handed the necklace to Kiara and leaned on the side of the boat.

"Ooh, pretty," Kiara said, ignoring Koga's glare. Inu Yasha had flipped his hair over his face and had managed to miss the whole thing.

A while later the boat stopped once it hit the sand and Kaze hopped out, holding Sho, and walking a step or two on top of the water before hitting the sand. Inu Yasha followed, dragging Shippo out and the other three splashed up to the shore, Mel and Kiara soaking their socks and shoes completely.

"Ugh, I wish I could walk on top also," Mel grumbled quietly to Kiara.

"But that'll give it all away," Kiara insisted, pushing Mel towards the village in front of them. "C'mon, let's see if we can trade this boat for a couple of horses." She pushed Mel to the village, followed by the others.

"Excuse me, miss," a man called from a doorway. "Is that boat any good?"

"It got us across this," Kiara answered, pointing behind them at the lake. "And the oars are still in there. Why?"

"Do you have any use for some horses?" The man asked excitedly. "No one here has a good boat, but everyone has some horses."

"Um, yea, three," Kaze spoke up, Sho sitting on her shoulder. "Want to trade?"

"Yes, please!" The man said, hurriedly untying three horses from a tree near him and handing the ropes to Kaze.

"Knock yourself out," Kaze said, shrugging and loading the horses with their bags. "Let's go, I guess."

The three girls climbed onto their horses, followed by the demons, and started out of the village. "Shouldn't' we spend the night here?" Shippo asked.

"We can keep going," Mel told him, smiling. "We are used to long travel."

"The horses carried them south, passing through towns and avoiding demons on the road so that by the time they did finally stop they were near the town Sango had described.

"Why are we stopping?" Inu Yasha asked angrily. "We're almost there!"

"Which is why we should stop," Kaze explained, hopping off the horse and pulling down her sleeping bag. "If we rest here we will be more prepared when we do get there."

"What could we need to rest for?" Inu Yasha argued. "Most likely it's just some pathetic demon that the demon slayers have already taken care of."

"I have a bad feeling, Inu Yasha," Kaze whispered, yanking on a piece of his hair to bring his dog-ear closer to her. "If you have a specific reason why we should go right now, you need to tell me. Now."

Kaze stared at him, trying to probe the emotions she could see passing behind his eyes until he pulled away and sat down heavily in front of a tree. "The morning will be fine," he said, folding his arms and legs in front of him.

"Okay, if you're sure," Kaze shrugged, noticing that the others had ignored them and were already settling down.

"He doesn't fight with her as much as he did with Kagome," Shippo noted, earning a harsh glare from Inu Yasha, but no retort. Kaze fell asleep soon after lying down and missed Shippo's comment.

When Kaze woke up the sun was immediately overhead and Inu Yasha had nodded off to sleep near her. She stood, stretched, and took a step, only to fall to the ground. She looked down to find she had stepped into a small crater near her sleeping bag. "That wasn't there when I went to sleep," Kaze mused, shrugging it off and rolling her sleeping bag as the others began stirring. Within minutes they were all mounted on their horses and on their way.

Kaze kept turning her head to eye Inu Yasha suspiciously. After a few times, he finally snapped at her "What do you want?" Kaze shook her head and looked away.

The village came into view with a few people walking around outside, picking up debris. "Hey, what happened?" Kiara called out to the closest person as Mel cringed at the damaged houses.

"The demon killed those demon hunters and was angry about our betrayal," the man replied sadly.

"It killed them?" Kaze gasped, looking worriedly at Inu Yasha. He glared at her.

"What does the demon call itself?" Mel asked the man.

"Naraku," he stated, his shoulders drooping.

"Oh, no!" Kiara whispered, exchanging glances with Kaze.

"Where did he go?" Inu Yasha demanded from his cross-legged position behind Kaze.

"The man pointed east and Mel urged her horse forward, followed by the other two. Kaze looked hesitantly at Inu Yasha again and he snapped, "What?" Kaze pulled her horse back slightly to get out of hearing range of the others.

"You haven't been acting like yourself," Kaze said to him, keeping the horse behind the others. "Sho didn't even want to ride with us."

"Good, I don't like him," Inu Yasha snarled.

"Inu Yasha," Kaze began.

"And I've been acting exactly the same as I always act," he insisted.

"You don't' smell the same," Kaze stated. Inu Yasha froze behind her before his legs dropped to either side of the horse and his head dropped to her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Kaze asked, eyeing the horses in front of her.

"You'll find out," Inu Yasha sighed, looking up at the setting sun before wrapping his arms around her waist and dropping his head back on her shoulder. "I won't be much help tonight."

Kaze turned her head to look at him before urging the horse to catch up to the other two.

Soon after, a small patch of trees came into view and the girls stopped the horses. "I can smell him," Koga stated, smelling the air. Kaze led the horses to the small pond in the middle of the trees and removed their ropes, dropping them on the ground.

"I suggest we leave the horses here," Kaze said, just as the sun's last rays disappeared.

"Oh, hell," Inu Yasha muttered, his talon-less hands going to his black hair.

"It's the new moon!" Koga growled. "Why didn't' you say anything?"

"Back off, Koga," Kaze warned, pulling bags off the horses a few feet away.

"You may have put us in danger!" Koga yelled, grabbing Inu Yasha angrily.

A second later, Kaze was between the two with Kiara's gun to Koga's chin. "Back off," Kaze whispered. "Or you will find yourself headless." Koga let Inu Yasha go and backed off. "The only thing we can do is leave him here," Kaze continued, putting the gun to her side. "He can watch the horses until morning."

"Hey, wait a-" Inu Yasha began, but Kaze turned a dark expression on him and he stopped.

"You're a human right now with only a rusty sword at your disposal, you won't be much use against Naraku, so please," Kaze said. "Wait here."

"Maybe we should send a team to check things out first," Mel suggested as Kiara pried Kaze's hand open and took the gun.

"I'll go with Sho," Kaze stated before anyone could say anything. She grabbed her bow and quiver and picked Sho up and placed him on her shoulder to prevent arguments.

"You aren't-" Inu Yasha began, but Kaze ignored him and turned to Kiara.

"If we aren't back in two hours…" Kaze began.

"We'll come find you," Kiara said, nodding at her. "Good luck."

Sho shivered on Kaze's shoulder nervously as she left the cover of the trees, moving in the direction they'd been heading. After a while her jumped off and continued walking as a demon so he could talk to her. "I didn't know Inu Yasha turned into a human some nights," he muttered.

"And if you mention it to anyone you can be sure that the next time you go to sleep you won't wake up," Kaze replied.

"Right," Sho murmured.

"Sh," Kaze whispered, pushing Sho behind a rock. They had just begun to see a chasm in the ground and Kaze heard talking. Sho turned into a kitten in order to hide better.

Before Kaze could understand anything being said, she was grabbed by a tentacle and dragged out from behind the rock. Kaze noticed Sho escaping, hopefully to get help.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter! Please send me a review telling me what you think! We didn't get very many reviews for the last one so I wasn't so motivated to finish this... That's why it's taken so long to even start putting these chapters up. Kia and I want to do three more stories for this little series we have, let us know what you think! Not three stories each, she's got two and I think I've got one. Please review! Oh, and tell me if you want a Mira story also, cuz I'm not motivated right now to do much of anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.**

* * *

><p>Sho ran, kitten-form, into the camp and couldn't find anyone. "Hey!" He yelled, changing into a demon.<p>

"What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked, moving out into the open. "Where's Kaze?"

"Naraku got her!" Sho cried. "Where is everyone?"

"Some demons went by so the others went to question them," Inu Yasha sighed, pointing off in a direction. "I have to go after her, Sho." With that, he ran off towards Naraku, leaving a confused Sho in charge of the horses.

It took longer than Inu Yasha had expected to reach the chasm and he knew sunrise couldn't be far away, but he couldn't leave Kaze with Naraku any longer, even if it meant exposing his secret about the new moon. He gripped the rusted sword at his side as he moved into the open, catching Naraku's attention.

"Hm?" Naraku asked, turning his black eyes to the human Inu Yasha. "What is this?"

"Tonight is Inu Yasha's weakness," a woman near him said. Inu Yasha growled angrily, taking in the brown, red, and blonde hair and green eyes, noticing her red cat ears poking out through her hair.

"Mira… What are you doing here?" Inu Yasha asked the cat demon. "I thought you were dead."

"I survived," Mira said smugly. "With Naraku's help, of course. But it seems you've already found a replacement for me." She waved towards an unconscious figure held in one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Kaze!" Inu Yasha shouted, gripping the hilt of his sword. Kaze hung limply in Naraku's grasp.

"Don't worry, Mira," a woman with long black hair and empty brown eyes told the other. "As long as you survive he will never be truly happy with this girl. "Both women wore red and white clothes similar to Inu Yasha's.

"Kikyo, you're here too," Inu Yasha spit, glaring at the other woman.

"So your weakness is during the new moon," Naraku mused. "That's good to know."

"It won't matter once you're dead," Inu Yasha growled, pulling his rusted sword out of its sheath and hoping the sun will rise.

"I don't' have time to fight you right now, Inu Yasha," Naraku replied lazily, shrugging his human shoulders; the tentacle holding Kaze flicked her into the chasm.

"Kaze!" Inu Yasha shouted, running toward the chasm as Naraku disappeared. Before Inu Yasha could reach the chasm, however, Kikyo and Mira appeared in front of him, blocking his path. "Get out of my way!"

As Inu Yasha fought with Kikyo and Mira, Kaze's body fell, but her consciousness was elsewhere. "Child, you must live!" A soft voice urged. "Wake up!"

"I can't," Kaze replied, the black swallowing her up.

"If you can't on your own, I will help you!" The voice insisted.

"Who are you?" Kaze asked, her eyes opening.

"I am your guardian," the blonde girl replied, golden eyes boring into Kaze. "I have watched over you since the beginning, giving assistance when you required it. And you shall not die yet!" The gold eyes disappeared and Kaze woke with a start, feeling a sharp jerk at her back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw white feather wings beating, pulling her fall to a stop.

Confused, Kaze looked over her shoulder to see that the wings were attached to her back and that, even though it was still night and she was deep in the chasm, she could see around her as if she was a firefly. "All I can do now is add to what you are," a voice whispered to her, slowly disappearing. Unsure, Kaze tried using the wings and found it was like using her arms; she just had to find the right muscles. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to fly back to the top of the chasm. She noticed Mira and Kikyo were attacking Inu Yasha and realized she had no way of helping.

Just from the thought, a solid looking bow and arrow appeared in her hands and, without thinking on it, Kaze notched the arrow and shot it at Kikyo.

The arrow hit and Kikyo froze, light spreading through her back from where the arrow hit. A moment later, Kikyo exploded.

"How-!" Mira yelled angrily, turning towards Kaze. "An… an angel?" She breathed, eyes widening as she watched the bow in Kaze's hand disappear into light. Kaze flew to Inu Yasha, touched the ground and grabbed his hand, leading him away at a run.

"We'll have to find Naraku later," Kaze told him, the sun coming up. She noticed that the hand clutching hers now had long claws that dug into the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked, back to a demon. Kaze nodded, but felt herself being pulled to a stop. Inu Yasha put his arms around her, holding her close, and she realized that her wings were gone. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered into her hair.

"Inu Yasha?" Kaze asked, turning around in his arms to face him, holding onto his upper arms.

"I know that…" He began, looking away. "All I've done is fight with you and make this all difficult, but when I almost lost you, I realized that…" He hesitated, still looking off to the side. Kaze waited a moment before pulling the jewel off her neck and placing it around his.

"This is yours," Kaze stated.

"Kaze, I want you to stay with me!" Inu Yasha blurted out, holding Kaze to his chest again. "I don't want to lose you." Kaze paused for a moment before putting her arms around his shoulders and snuggling into his neck.

"You have ruined everything!" A woman screeched behind them. "You stole my prey. The angel was mine!" She pointed accusingly at Kaze as Inu Yasha pushed her behind him, pulling his sword out.

Kaze frowned at her, trying not to show how scared she was. "Prey?" She asked, silencing the stutter that threatened to control her voice. "You were going to hurt that angel?"

"Hurt?" The woman laughed. "I was going to consume it! Now that it has given itself to you, you will be my prey!" Inu Yasha growled, jumping at the woman before she could move closer. The woman dodged easily, pointed once more at Kaze and said something garbled, then disappeared in a cloud of leaves. Inu Yasha turned to Kaze just in time to see her fall to the ground in a faint.

Kiara turned around to see Inu Yasha running back to the group with Kaze unconscious in his arms. "What happened?" Kiara demanded, already fearing the worst. Inu Yasha laid Kaze down in front of Kiara before slumping against a tree. Mel, Shippo, Sho, and Koga all ran closer to see Kiara running her hands, which were wrapped in a blue light, above Kaze's body.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked, worried.

"Checking her vitals," Mel replied, watching Kiara with interest. "She wants to make sure Kaze's not physically hurt."

"She shouldn't be, that woman never got close to her," Inu Yasha sighed, watching Kiara also.

"Woman?" Kiara asked, her eyes darting up to meet Inu Yasha's before returning to her work.

"Yea, she had long hair and disappeared in a storm of leaves," Inu Yasha said, his voice dull. "I couldn't touch her, and she floated."

"Floated?" Mel asked, turning to Inu Yasha. "As in, not touching the ground?" Inu Yasha nodded. "Sounds a lot like the woman Kaze had a run in with before," Mel said, turning back to Kiara with a worried look.

"I know," Kiara snapped, cutting the blue light off angrily and running her hand through her hair.

"This happened before?" Inu Yasha asked as kitten Sho curled up on Kaze's stomach.

"Yes, it did," Kiara said, sighing. "She lost her memory then, and I'm afraid that's what will happen-"

"Kiara, did you make me sleep outside again?" Kaze asked, sitting up suddenly. Shippo and Koga jumped and Sho landed on his back on the ground.

"Ah, yes, I did," Kiara said, going along with the story. "Um, unfortunately you almost drowned, and I heard somewhere that people who almost drown have a chance of losing their memory."

Kaze nodded warily. "So…?"

"Tell me what you know, starting at the beginning," Kiara demanded, leaning close enough to Kaze that she backed up a bit.

"Um, personal space," Kaze said, scooting back. "I am Kaze," Kaze finally began. "We live in Japan. You are Kiara. We just heard about this tea shop-oh hey Mel-and you said something about going to visit it sometime this week."

"Oh, did I?" Kiara asked as Mel waved happily. "And what are we doing in Japan?"

"Just learning," Kaze said, shrugging. "We both decided to go into Criminal Justice and decided Japan would be the best because the Yakuza is so popular." Kiara nodded, her brows furrowed in confusion until Shippo placed a leaf on Kaze's head and she fell backwards, asleep again.

"Thanks Shippo," Kiara sighed, shaking her head.

"No problem," Shippo replied, smiling. "What was she talking about?"

"She's lost her memory," Kiara said. "This means that, in her mind, none of you exist anymore." Inu Yasha gaped at her as she continued, "I'll have to take her back, get her settled and learn more about this story her mind has provided for her."

"But, I-" Inu Yasha started before clamping his mouth closed. "Never mind, this is probably best." He stood up abruptly and picked Kaze up. "Let's get back to the well, I want to make sure you guys get safely back to your time."

"When she gets her memory back I'll let you know," Kiara promised, following Inu Yasha as he made his way back to the well. Mel, Koga, Shippo, and Sho all followed warily. "Mel, are you coming with us?" Kiara asked suddenly, turning to her friend.

"No, I don't think so," Mel said, shaking her head. "I like it here, but I'll visit as many times as I can, I promise."

"That would help," Kiara said. The group finally made it to the well and Kiara and Inu Yasha jumped through with Kaze in tow. Inu Yasha left soon after placing Kaze on the couch, not answering Kiara as she promised to visit and to find what happened to Kaze.

Back in his time, Inu Yasha grabbed a rock and dropped it on top of the well, cutting off access for anyone. Mel watched silently, not arguing with his decision. He left after making sure the well was sealed, leaving Mel, Koga, Shippo, and Sho to wonder where he went.


End file.
